Alam Neko-Neko
by billa neko
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi bila Len Kamigane bertemu dengan mahkluk yang bukan diluar dugaannya? CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! : His Aura... Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

Alam Neko-Neko

Chapter 1 : Human World

Billa : hai minna! Billa kembali dengan fic baru!

Kibou : yang kemaren aja belum dilanjutin,...

Billa : oh ya, semuanya kenalkan ini OC ku, namanya Kibou Hikarine

Kibou : watashi no namae wa Kibou Hikarine desu, dozo yoroshiku !

Billa : tak perlu basa – basi lagi, Kibou bacakan ya! *memberikan kertas*

Kibou : baiklah,

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Billa, tapi milik YAMAHA corporation. Billa hanya meminjam saja, cam kan!**

**Rate : T/T+ , Genre : Romance,Humor,Drama**

**Alur ga jelas, mungkin ada typo(s), cepet gunta ganti POV, dll.**

Kibou : tambahan mungkin nanti author bakal tulis profil tentangku diprofilenya, dan masalah OC, bukan Cuma aku saja, nanti juga ada 3 lagi, *banyak banget*

Billa : happy reading ^3^~ !

**NORMAL POV**

"Neru-chan! Tunggu aku!"

"Ayo Rin-chan, tinggal sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi sampai kok!" jawab Neru sambil berlari,

"Rin-sama, anda dipanggil oleh baginda" kata seorang pelayan, yang langsung memberhentikan aktivitas Neru dan Rin yang sedang main kejar-kejaran itu,

"Oleh ayah? Dimana?" tanya Rin

"Diruang kerajaan" jawab pelayan,

"Baiklah, Neru-chan lebih baik kau kembali lagi dengan Nero-kun"

"Baiklah, tapi nanti kalau mau main atau ada apa-apa, panggil aku ya" jawab Neru, lalu dia pun berlari menuju Nero yang sedang merapihkan taman dan Rin langsung bergegas keruang Kerajaan,

"Apa ayah memanggilku?" tanya Rin saat dia sudah sampai didepan pintu ruang tersebut,

"Iya, bisa kamu kesini?" tanya Ayah Rin, lalu di jawab oleh anggukan dari Rin, dan Rin pun berjalan pelan menuju ayahnya,

"Um, ada apa ayah memanggilku?"

"Ayah ada tugas untukmu, ayah yakin kamu tidak akan bisa mengerjakan tugas ini sendirian. Jadi, panggillah temanmu untuk menemanimu bertugas" jawab ayahnya,

"Um, bolehkah aku mengajak Neru-chan dan Nero-kun?" tanya Rin

"Boleh, penjaga! Panggil mereka kesini sekarang juga!" teriak ayahnya Rin,

"Baik baginda" jawab si penjaga itu lalu berlari keluar ruangan. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu si penjaga itu datang dengan membawa Neru dan Nero disampingnya. Dengan perasaan takut mereka berjalan pelan dan berdiri dibelakang Rin,

"Apakah baginda memanggil kami?" tanya Neru,

"Benar. Apa kalian tahu untuk apa aku memanggil kalian?" tanya baginda,

"Tidak baginda" jawab Neru dan Nero serempak,

"Rin, akan kutugaskan. Aku yakin sekali bahwa dia tak akan bisa mengerjakan tugas ini sendirian, jadi aku meminta kalian untuk menemani Rin dalam bertugas. Dan tugas ini akan berlaku untuk kalian juga" jawab baginda,

"Kalau boleh tahu, itu tugas apa ya?" tanya Nero,

"Um, kalian akan kutugaskan..." jawab baginda menggantung lalu dia menjentikkan jarinya dan keluarlah portal,

"I-itu apa?" tanya Neru,

"Kalian akan kutugaskan disitu, didunia manusia" jawab baginda sambil menunjuk kearah portal tadi,

"APA!?" jawab mereka bertiga,

"T-tapi untuk apa kami ditugaskan disana baginda?" tanya Nero,

"Untuk menjadi manusia sejati" jawab baginda mantap,

"Manusia sejati?" tanya Rin,

"Yup, dulu sebelum menjadi raja dialam ini, aku ini adalah seorang.. manusia" jawab baginda sambil berbisik,

"APA!?" jawab mereka bertiga lagi,

"Uh, kalian itu berisik sekali. Kalian akan kuberikan ini" balas baginda sambil nmenyihir leher mereka bertiga dan setelahnya terdapatlah liotin yang amat cantik, "Kalian akan berubah menjadi manusia dengan itu" gumam baginda lagi,

"Tapi, bukankah dengan berpenampilan seperti ini, kita sudah layaknya manusia?" tanya Nero,

"Um, lebih baik kalian lihat saja sendiri nanti, sekarang kuperingatkan. Kalung itu akan cepat habis bila kalian tidak memakainya secara berkala, bila kalian sedang takut atau tegang, jangan heran bila kuping dan ekor kucing kalian akan muncul" kata baginda

"Apakah tidak ada tugas yang lebih mudah lagi? Dan apa maksud dari telinga dan ekor kucing?" tanya Rin,

"Tidak, dan lebih baik kalian cepat, atau..." jawab baginda sambil menatap seram,

"Ka-kami kesana!" jawab mereka bertiga, lalu portal pun ditutup,

"Huft... semoga kalian beruntung"

DI DUNIA MANUSIA

BRUUUUUUKKKK

"Aw, ittai mew" kata Nero sambil mengusap kepalanya sendiri,

"Uh, kita ada dimana mew?" tanya Neru,

"Eh, kenapa bicara kita jadi begini mew?" tanya Rin sambil melihat teman-temannya,

"Kenapa kakikuuuUUUUUUUIIIAAAAA KENAPA AKU JADI KUCING MEW!?" teriak Nero,

"Memangnya kau saja mew, kita juga mew!" jawab Rin dan Neru serempak,

"Terus kita gimana mew? Disini hujan pula mew..." tanya Nero sambil duduk terkulai,

JDAAAAAAARRRR!

"MEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Eh, ada anak kucing? Berarti ramalan Mayu benar dong" gumam seorang pemuda,

**FLASHBACK 15 MINUTES AGO *LEN POV***

"Huh, hujan..." gumam ku,

"Len~ mau pulang bareng ga?" tanya seorang wanita yang langsung bergelayut ditanganku, yang kukenal dengan nama Hatsune Miku,

"Um, engga makasih. Aku sudah bawa payung" jawabku, uh! Aku kesal bila ada seorang wanita yang begini, bukannya aku menyombongkan diri tapi aku ini termasuk anak yang cukup populer disekolah. Jadi mungkin saja anak ini termasuk dari salah satu FG ku,

"Ah~ Len-kyun jahat deh" balas Miku, terserah deh kamu mau bilang apa, pokoknya aku malas bila bertemu gadis sepertimu,

"Nasibmu... akan berhubungan dengan kucing hari ini... Kamigane-san..." kucing? Aku memutar kepalaku 90 derajat dan aku melihat Mayu, yang kata orang-orang adalah seorang peramal... tapi aku tak pernah tahu ramalannya itu benar atau tidak...

"Kucing? Baguslah, aku lebih senang itu dari pada anjing" jawabku sambil tertawa garing,

"Itu bukanlah kucing biasa Kamigane-san, berhati-hatilah" balasnya lagi, "Aku pulang duluan" katanya lagi, bukan kucing biasa? Maksudnya apa?

"Jangan hiraukan kata Mayu itu Len-kyun, dia itu anak yang aneh" gumam Miku sambil berbisik,

"Maaf Miku, bisa kamu melepaskan tanganmu itu? Aku mau pulang, hari sudah semakin gelap..."

"Maaf Len-kyun, tapi janji ya kapan-kapan kita pulang bareng, ok?"

"Bila aku tidak sibuk" jawabku datar, lalu aku membuka payungku dan mulai berjalan melewati hujan. Saat aku sudah sampai didepan rumahku, aku melihat kardus yang cukup besar, dan saat aku melihat ternyata anak kucing! 3 ekor anak kucing! Berarti ramalan Mayu itu... benar? Lalu... maksudnya bukan kucing biasa apa?

"Eh, ada anak kucing? Berarti ramalan Mayu benar dong" gumamku,

**FLASHBACK END *NORMAL POV***

"3 anak kucing? Kasihan sekali kalian, ikut aku kedalam ya, aku akan menyiapkan makanan dan minuman hangat untuk kalian" kata si pemuda yang kita kenal dengan nama Len, lalu diapun membawa kardus itu kedalam rumahnya.

"Tadaima... sepertinya masih diluar kota ya..." gumam Len, "Maaf ya, rumahku tidak besar" gumam Len ke 3 kucing itu, lalu Len pun membawa kucing itu kekamarnya. Setelah sampai kamar dia menaruh kardus besar itu dan mengambil handuk dari dalam lemarinya,

"Sini, kalian kukeringkan satu per satu, kalian kedinginan kan?" tanya Len sambil mengambil kucing yang pertama, yang author ketahui namanya Neru, soalnya ketahuan dari liontin yang dia pakai, selain bentuk liotinnya yang panjang disamping liontin itu terdapat ukiran nama yang bernama 'Neru'

"Namamu Neru? Namamu bagus ya?" tanya Len sambil Mengelus-ngelus bulu Neru dengan Lembut, 'sepertinya dia orang baik' pikir Neru dalam hati. Setelah selesai mengeringkan Neru, Len beralih kekucing yang satunya lagi, yang author sebut dengan Nero,

"Warna bulumu hampir sama seperti yang tadi, apakah kalian kucing kembar?" tanya Len sambil mengeringkan Nero dengan perlahan, Len sempat melihat liotin yang dipakai oleh Nero, tertera nama 'Nero' disana, "Benarkan perkiraanku kalau kamu dan kucing yang tadi kembar, Neru.. Nero.. tak beda jauh" gumam Len, lalu beralih kekucing yang terakhir, yang kita semua ketahui bahwa itu adalah Rin. Len mengelus bulu Rin secara perlahan, Len sebenarnya sedikit tertarik dengan Rin (versi kucing) karena matanya yang biru, bulunya yang kuning madu, dan... jarang sekali Len melihat kucing seperti ini,

"Rin... itukah namamu? Namamu cantik" gumam Len masih mengelus-ngelus bulu indah Rin, Rin hanya bisa blush. Dan wajahnya yang merah padam itu, hanya bisa dilihat oleh Nero dan Neru saja. (Author juga woiii!) Setelah Len mengeringkan semuanya, dia langsung bangun dan berkata, "Kalian tunggu disana ya, aku mau mengambil makanan dan minuman untuk kalian" lalu Len pun melesat pergi kedapur dan mengambil makanan kucing dan susu, lalu kembali lagi ke kamar. Dilihatnya 3 kucing itu masih menggeliat ga jelas dilantai,

"Kalian sudah benar-benar lapar ya, sampai menggeliat begitu, ini makanan dan minumannya" gumam Len lalu menaruh makanan dan minuman itu dilantai. Rin, Neru dan Nero pun langsung menyerbu makanan dan minuman itu, "Hei, jangan rebutan begitu, makannya sama-sama ya" gumam Len lagi, lalu Rin, Neru dan Nero pun mengikuti perintah Len dan makan secara teratur, Len hanya bisa cengo ditempat, "Apakah kalian mengerti perkataanku ya? Mungkin aku sudah gila karena bisa bicara dengan kucing. Haha" gumam Len. Saat dia menengok kelantai dilihatnya mangkuk tempat dia menyediakan susu dan makanan sudah habis,

"Wah ternyata kalian memang benar-benar lapar ya? Apakah tak apa bila kalian kutinggal mandi? Kurasa tak apa" gumam Len lalu mengambil mangkuk itu dan keluar kamar, setelah Len pergi...

"Kurasa dia manusia yang baik mew" kata Nero,

"Um, kupikir juga begitu mew, lalu bagaimana kita berubah menjadi manusia mew?" tanya Neru,

"Kan ada liontin ini mew, ayo! Ucapkan saja mantranya mew" jawab Rin

"OH IYA! KAMI LUPA MEW!" jawab Neru dan Nero serempak, lalu mereka bertiga mengucapkan mantra tersebut, "I wan't to be a human" dan JRENGG! Mereka bertiga sudah menjadi manusia,

"Akhirnya jadi manusia juga mew..." jawab Neru,

"Tapi kenapa gaya bicara kita masih begini ya mew..." jawab Rin, mereka bertiga mendengar pintu terbuka dan didapati Len sedang berdiri cengo ditempat,

"Si-siapa kalian!? Jangan-jangan kalian maling ya!?" tanya Len panik,

"J-jangan berburuk sangka dulu mew, jadi ceritanya begini mew..."

**SKIP TIME~**

"Jadi begitu..." gumam Len,

"Yup mew, dan kami kesini atas perintah dari baginda kami mew" jawab Neru,

"Maaf dari tadi kalian menjelaskan panjang lebar, aku tidak tahu nama kalian..." balas Len sambil berfikir, "Apakah kamu Neru? Dan kamu Nero? Lalu dia adalah Rin..?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk mereka satu per satu,

"Yup mew, aku Akita Neru mew, bekerja sebagai pelayan sekaligus temannya Rin-sam.. eh mew! Salah! Maksudnya Rin-chan mew.." jawab Neru,

"Dan kau pasti Akita Nero ya? Kembarannya Neru?" tanya Len, dan Nero pun mengangguk,

"Saya juga bekerja sebagai teman sekaligus pelayan Rin-chan mew" jawab Nero,

"Lalu kamu?" tanya Len pada Rin,

"Em ano mew... aku Nekohime Rin mew... aku disana.. sebagai seorang putri mew..." jawab Rin sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah,

"Perkenalkan aku Len. Kamigane Len. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" *bilang aja ga seneng, susah amat*

"Jadi yang menyuruh kalian kesini itu baginda atau ayahnya Rin?" tanya Len, dan mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk, "Jadi kalian kesini karena tugas... tugas apa itu?"

"Um mew... kita disini bertugas untuk menjadi manusia sejati mew" jawab Neru,

"Manusia sejati? Maksud kalian?"

"Baginda bilang mew, kaliau dia dulu juga seorang manusia dan mungkin mew... dia juga ingin kita merasakan bagaimana caranya menjadi manusia sejati" jawab Nero, tiba-tiba saja liotin mereka bersinar dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan sampai-sampai mereka harus menutup mata mereka, setalh mereka membuka mata mereka kembali, mereka melihat baginda sudah ada didepan mereka,

"B-baginda mew?" tanya Neru,

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini mew?" tanya Nero,

"Aku masih ada dikerajaanku, ini Cuma hologram" jawab baginda kepada merek bertiga,

"Jadi ini majikan kalian?" tanya baginda,

"Majikan?" tanya Len,

"Apa maksudnya majikan mew?" tanya Rin,

"Ingatlah bahwa kalian itu disana masih berstatus sebagai kucing, bukan manusia" jawab baginda,

"Putri sepertiku, menjadi pelayan... begitu mew!?" tanya Rin sambil berteriak,

"Bukan begitu anakku, kalau kamu sudah menjadi manusia sungguhan kamu akan menjadi putri kembali kok, tak perlu ada majikan kan?" tanya baginda lagi,

"Apakah kalau kita sudah menjadi manusia sejati, kita akan tetap seperti itu untuk selamannya mew?" tanya Nero,

"Tidak. Bila kalian kembali kesini, kalian akan menjadi kucing kembali seperti bagaimana semestinya, akan tetapi bila kalian kembali lagi kedunia manusia, kalian akan menjadi manusia kembali" jawab baginda,

"Jadi... ceritanya mereka memilik 2 tubuh begitu?" tanya Len,

"Bisa dibilang begitu"

"Lalu... mew?" tanya Neru,

"Oh, iya! Aku hampir lupa untuk memberitahu kalian, bagaimana caranya mengisi liontin kalian itu" gumam baginda

"Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran ya mew?" tanya Nero,

"Itu karena kamu idiot mew!" jawab Neru,

"Hei mew! Aku tidak idiot mew!"

"Lalu bagaimana cara mengisinya ayah, mew?" tanya Rin,

"Kesenangan kalian, itulah kuncinya. Liontin itu hanya bisa diisi saat perasaan kalian sedang senang. Jadi saat kalian senang liotin itu akan mengambil aura kesenangan kalian dan mengubahnya menjadi cairan sihir yang bisa mengubah kalian menjadi manusia" jawab baginda dengan panjang lebar,

"Lalu bagaimana caranya menjadi manusia sejati mew?" tanya Neru,

"Belajarlah dari majikan kalian, aku yakin kau mau membantu mereka kan, Kamigane-san?" tanya baginda, sebenarnya Len ingin menolak, tapi tak enak juga bukan... dan.. kenapa orang ini bisa tahu namanya?

"Um, aku akan berusaha sebisaku, dan... kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Len,

"Bagus, aku senang mendengarnya, kau tidak perlu aku tahu darimana. Dan... sepertinya aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian itu saja, baiklah sampai jumpa!" jawab baginda lalu menghilang,

"Hei mew! Tunggu mew!" teriak Nero,

"Jadi mew... kita belajar apa dulu mew?" tanya Neru,

"Um... baiklah Pelajaran pertama kalian adalah..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Billa : ok deh sampe sini aja, maaf ya kalau pendek, abisnya billa capek bikin panjang kayak rel kereta api...

Kibou : maaf ya readers para pemain belum bisa kesini untuk spik sama kita, soalnya mereka baru aja dikasih libur sama author, gara-gara yang Natsu no Yakusoku itu loh...

Billa : huft, sudahlah... aku lelah, yang penting,

Billa+Kibou : tetap lanjut atau delete aja ?


	2. Chapter 2

Alam Neko-Neko

Chapter 2 : Lesson!

Billa : ok everyone back to my stories again !

Yuki : huft... yang Natsu no Yakusoku gak dilanjutin?

Kibou : lagi dikerjain, masih ¾ lagi, oh ya kenalin ini OC billa-chan yang baru,

Yuki : watashi no namae wa Yuki Ochiba desu dozo yoroshiku!

Billa : buat ayahnya Rin, gomenasai aku harus pake Leon lagi, ga pa pa kan? *puppy eyes*

Leon : y-ya ga pa pa... dari pada ga dipake sama sekali... *meleleh*

Yuki : ini semua character pada kemana?

Kibou : kayaknya masih libur karena lelah... Leon! Bacain disclaimernya *ngelempar kertas ke Leon*

Leon : OC aja lu belagu amat,

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Billa, tapi milik YAMAHA corporation. Billa hanya meminjam saja, cam kan!**

**Rate : T/T+ , Genre : Romance,Humor,Drama**

**Alur ga jelas, mungkin ada typo(s), cepet gunta ganti POV, dll.**

Kibou+Yuki+Billa+Leon : happy reading! Enjoy!

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Um... baiklah pelajaran pertama kalian adalah... 'Berhenti Bilang MEW diakhir Kalimat!' " seru Len,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah... mew?"

"Tuhkan bilang lagi"

"Kami tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghentikan ini mew..." jawab mereka bertiga lesu,

"Em, begini... misalkan kalian ingin bilang, 'sekarang hari sabtu' saat kalian mendekati kata 'sabtu' INGAT! Bahwa kalian tidak boleh menyebutkan 'mew' atau sebut kalimat yang aku bilang satu per satu, contohnya 'se-ka-ra-ng ha-ri sa-b-tu', apakah bisa?" tanya Len yang sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar,

"Um mew!" tiba-tiba Neru mengangkat tangannya, "Aku mau coba mew!" lanjutnya,

"Coba, aku mau dengar" balas Len,

"se-ka-ra-ng ha-ri...

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Author udah tidur dah...*

.

.

.

.

sa-b-tu!" jawab Neru, *nunggu setahun -_-P*

"Ya... meskipun kamu lama menjawab, setidaknya kamu bisa. Bagaimana kalau memperkenalkan dirimu lagi?" tanya Len,

"Na-ma-ku A-ki-ta Ne-ru!" jawab Neru sambil mengeja,

"Ternyata kamu cepat bisanya. Tapi bila kamu sudah merasa dirimu lancar bicaranya, kamu tidak perlu mengeja kalimat itu satu per satu lagi"

"Baiklah!" jawab Neru semangat,

"Wow Neru-chan langsung bisa mew" gumam Rin,

"Neru orangnya memang begitu mew.." balas Nero,

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu Nero"

"Baiklah mew... A-ki-ta Ne-ro de-su... me—"

"STOP! Kamu hampir mengatakannya lagi" balas Len

"Gomennasai..."

"Nah begitu lebih baik, sepertinya kamu sudah lancar bicara ya Neru?" tanya Len, sedari tadi Neru tak ada berhentinya untuk berbicara, *author liat sih, ga sempet denger jadi kagak tahu deh Neru ngomong apa ._.v*

"Haii~ senangnya diriku ini~" gumam Neru sambil memberi melody terhadap kata-katanya,

"Ah... enaknya jadi dirimu Neru.." gumam Nero,

"Kamu juga sudah tidak mengatakannya lagi Nero, ternyata kalian berdua belajar dengan cepat ya" balas Len sambil tersenyum, dan entah kenapa Rin jadi blush *ciee~ Rinny dah mulai suka ya? #digamparRin*

"Namanya juga kembar mew..." gumam Rin,

"Kalau kembar emangnya kenapa?"

"Dialam kami bila ada anak kembar yang sedang mempelajari sesuatu tiba-tiba sikembar yang satunya cepat tanggap dengan cepat, tak tahu mengapa kembar yang satunya lagi juga akan cepat tanggap" jawab Nero,

"Em, itu aneh. Baiklah Rin kamu yang terakhir"

"Hai mew... Ne-ko Hi-me Rin... de-su..." jawab Rin sambil bergetar,

"Kok? Kamu ketakutan begitu? Bila kamu salah, aku tak akan memakanmu kok" jawab Len sambil tersenyum,

"Um, a-a-no, go-gomen..."

* * *

**RIN POV**

* * *

"Um, a-a-no, go-gomen..." duh Rin! Kenapa pake gugup segala sih! Dan kenapa jantungku berdetak tak beraturan? Uh! Pasti sekarang Len menganggapmu aneh!

"Rin?"

"Um.. hai?"

"Ternyata kamu belajarnya cepat juga"

"A-arigatou" ya ampun, ya ampun! AHH! Wajahku panas banget!

"Kuharap nanti, diantara kalian tidak ada yang menyebut 'MEW' lagi diakhir kalimat" gumam Len, ya ampun... tegas banget...

"Semoga!" jawabku serempak dengan Neru dan Nero,

"Bagus, sekarang beralih kepelajaran ke dua! Siap?" sudah pasti! Aku sudah benar-benar siap!

"SIAP!" jawabku serempak lagi dengan Neru dan Nero,

* * *

**Turun ke lantai bawah, Ruang Tamu *NORMAL POV***

* * *

"Nah kita berhenti dulu disini" gumam Len saat mereka sudah sampai ruang tamu,

"Ini ruang kerajaannya Len ya?" tanya Rin,

"Um? Ini Ruang tamu. Ruangan ini digunakan khusus menerima tamu"

"Kok ada singgah sananya?" tanya Neru saat dia menunjuk kursi yang paling besar,

"Itu hanya model, dijaman sekarang tidak ada kerajaan yang seperti kalian" dan yang lain hanya ber oh ria. "Pastinya dialam kalian ada benda-benda ini bukan? Coba kalian sebutkan... yang ini" tunjuk Len sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi,

"Itu bangku!" jawab Neru PD (Percaya Diri)

"Bang...ku?" jawab Len cengo, "Itu namanya kursi" jawab Len lagi,

"Kursi? Ternyata namanya beda ya? Nero catet itu!" suruh Neru menyuruh Nero untuk mencatat, kebetulan Nero memang selalu bawa note kecil,

"Siap!" jawab Nero,

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Len sambil menggebuk-gebuk kedinding, "Oh ya, ditempat kalian menggunakan kayu atau batubata?" tanya Len,

"Tidak keduanya, kami menggunakan semen" jawab Neru,

"Tapi bahan pokoknya kan batubata, semen Cuma melapisi" jawab Len lagi,

"Ilmu lagi! Nero catet!" suruh Neru,

"Siap bos!"

"Em... itu tembok?" tanya Rin

"Bukan, ini dinding" jawab Len

"Kalau yang ini apa?" tanya Rin lagi,

"Ini? Ini lukisan. Memangnya ditempat kalian tidak ada lukisan?" tanya Len,

"Tidak... ditempat kami lukisan sangat berbahaya, makanya baginda melarangnya. Lagipula bentuknya juga berbeda dari yang punya kita. Makanya tadi Rin-chan bertanya, mungkin karena modelnya beda" jawab Nero,

"Maksudnya berbahaya?" tanya Len lagi,

"Len-sama tahu kan kalau lukisan seperti ini digambar berdasarkan kenyataan atau asli?" tanya Nero,

"Um, lalu?" tanya Len lagi,

"Kata baginda bila kita melukiskan sesuatu, itu sama saja kita seperti tuhan. Menciptakan karya dengan sangat, sangat nyata. Lihat? Bahkan sipelukis bisa melukis wajah manusia tanpa cacat" gumam Nero sambil menunjukkan lukisan wajah seseorang, ibunya Len.

"Aku... tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Tapi kamu benar.." Len harus mengakui bahwa pernyataan Nero memang benar. 'Ternyata bangsa Neko-Neko pintar juga' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ini apa?" tanya Rin saat dia menunjuk ke arah televisi,

"Hei! Itu kan tivi! (TV)" balas Neru,

"Oh! Aku baru ingat! Kerajaan dari selatan baru saja mengeluarkannya kemarin, ternyata sudah ada didunia manusia toh.." gumam Nero,

"Permisi itu bukan tivi, tapi televisi" jawab Len,

"Oh beda lagi ya?" tanya Neru,

"tentu saja, coba kalian pencet tombol kotak itu" perintah Len. Mereka hanya menganguk lalu...

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Kalian kenapa sih!? Katanya ditempat kalian udah ada televisi! Kenapa histeris begitu!?" tanya Len sambil menutup telinganya dengan tangannya,

"Kasihan sekali orang itu! Ada didalam kotak!" gumam Nero,

"Kalau begitu, kita harus mengeluarkannya!" jawab Neru lalu mengeluarkan sihirnya, *hampir...*

"WAH! JANGAN!" balas Len, lalu menghentikan Neru dan Nero, Rin hanya bisa sweatdrop, mungkin tampangnya begini (0w0)"

"Kalian mau apakan televisiku!?" gumam Len sambil membentak,

"Didalam kotak itu ada orang! Dia tidak bisa keluar! Maka dari itu kami akan menyelamatkannya!" tegas Nero,

"Didalam televisi ini Cuma ada kabel dan layar, kalau orang ini bukan ada ditelevisi..."

"Lalu?" tanya Rin,

"Orang-orang didalam ini adalah aktor, mereka syuting, kalian tahu apa itu syuting?" tanya Len, dan yang lain hanya menggeleng, "Syuting itu, dimana para aktor sedang berakting untuk pengambilan film. Setelah mereka selesai dengan film mereka, barulah mereka menampilkannya dipublik lewat satelit, dan satelit itu menghubungkan kesemua antena yang ada disetiap rumah, lalu antena itu menyalurkan semuanya ketelevisi barulah ada orang seperti ini!"

.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

"Kalian mengertikan?"

"... tidak..." dan Len hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sendiri,

"Huft, ya sudahlah memang televisi ditempat kalian bagaimana?" tanya Len,

"Ditempat kami, televisi yang dikeluarkan oleh raja selatan tidak ada layarnya, jadi hanya pinggirannya saja, lalu yang ada didalam tv itu adalah orang seperti kita yang memainkan secara LANGSUNG" jawab Neru sambil menekankan kata langsung, gumam Len dalam hati 'itu televisi apa barang rongsok?'

"Baiklah kita beralih saja kedapur"

* * *

**Didapur... *NORMAL POV***

* * *

"Disini barang mudah pecah semua, jadi kalian hati-hati ya" gumam Len lalu mengambil sebuah mangkuk, "Ini namanya apa?" tanyanya,

"Mangkok!" jawab Nero,

"Salah, ini mangkuk, kalau ini?" tanya Len sambil menyondorkan piring, sedangkan Nero sedang mencatat sesuatu dinotenya,

"Piring?" jawab Rin.

"Yup, bagaimana dengan ini?" sambil menyondorkan gelas dan cangkir,

"Itu cangkir, dan itu gelas?" jawab Rin lagi,

"Bagus, bagaimana dengan—"

"Neru-chan! Nero-kun! Lihat!" gumam Rin sambil mengambil sendok dan garpu, "Ini tongkat sihir!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi malaikatnya!" jawab Neru sambil mengambil sendok dari Rin,

"Bila ada malaikat, maka ada iblis, aku akan jadi iblisnya!" jawab Nero lalu mengambil garpu dari Rin, dan Len...? Hanya bisa sweatdrop,

"Hei malaikat! Aku akan mengutukmu! Bersiaplah!" gumam Nero,

"Tidak! Aku akan mengutukmu lebih dulu! Light thunder!" balas Neru,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Len-sama, tongkatnya tidak berfungsi ya?" tanya Neru,

"Haha! Rasakan itu, sekarang aku akan mengeluarkan jurusku! Fire ball!" balas Nero,

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Len-sama? Tongkatnya rusak? Padahal Len-sama punya banyak sekali" gumam Nero sambil menunjuk kearah tempat garpu dan sendok yang tadi Rin ambil, 'menurutku otak kalian yang rusak' gumam Len dalam hati,

"Aku... belum menjelaskannya pada kalian, itu bukan tongkat... itu sendok dan itu garpu. Fungsinya sama, yaitu untuk makan, sama seperti sumpit" jawab Len,

"Kok bentuknya lucu ya! Kupikir ini tongkat!" jawab Neru,

"Ya ampun... sekarang ayo kekamar mandi" dan mereka pun berjalan kekamar mandi,

* * *

**Dikamar mandi *still NORMAL POV***

* * *

"Wah... ternyata kamar mandi Len-sama besar sekali!" gumam Nero terkagum-kagum,

"Ini? Besar? Menurutku tidak"

"Wah! Ada odol rasa pisang!" gumam Neru,

"Itu namanya pasta gigi, bukan odol" balas Len,

"Lalu ini apa?" tanya Rin sambil menunjuk kebathub,

"Itu bathub, cara menggunakan bathub ya... tinggal bawa saja dirimu kedalam sana dan berendam. Lalu yang ini namanya gayung, dan ini namanya shower" jawab Len sambil memutar keran shower,

"UWAAAAA! Hujan didalam ruangan!" jawab mereka bertiga serempak,

"Um? Hujan? Bentuknya memang seperti hujan tapi bukan hujan kok" jawab Len,

"Shower itu apa?" tanya Neru,

"Shower itu bisa ibaratkan sama seperti keran air, sama-sama bisa mengeluarkan air, hanya saja shower ini lebih praktis dan ga ribet. Kalau keran air terkadang kita harus menyambungkan selangnya dahulu bukan? Dan selangnya itu kita gerakan dengan tangan kita sendiri kebadan kita? Kalau shower tidak. Taruh saja disini dan, tada... kalian hanya tinggal membersihkan badan kalian tanpa menggerakan kesana dan kesini" jawab Len panja(aaaaaaa)ng lebaar,

"Wah keren! Kalau hujan yang ada diluar boleh buat mandi gak?" tanya Rin

"Bol—apa?"

"Kalau hujan yang ada diluar boleh buat mandi gak?" tanya Neru,

"Tentu saja tidak! Bagaimana bila ada orang yang..."

"Orang yang apa?" tanya Neru lagi,

"Orang yang... melihat tubuh kalian tanpa benang sehelaipun? Memangnya kalian tidak malu?" tanya Len sambil mengeluarkan semburat merah diwajahnya,

"..."

"Halo?"

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Neru dan Rin histeris, Len dan Nero hanya sweatdrop,

"Tadi Len-sama bilang itu gayung?" tanya Nero sambil menunjuk Gayung yang dekat dengan bak mandi,

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ditempat kami namanya batok"

"Batok?" 'kok kayak gayung yang dari batok kelapa ya? Apa emang iya?' gumam Len dalam hati,

"Baiklah sekarang ketempat yang terakhir"

* * *

**Dikamar Len *still NORMAL POV***

* * *

"Tempat terakhirnya disini?" tanya Neru,

"Yup! Kamarku!" balas Len,

"Baiklah kami siap!" jawab mereka bertiga, lalu akhirnya masuk,

"Ini namanya apa?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk kearah kursi, "Masih ingatkan?" tanyanya lagu,

"Bang—eh! Kursi!" jawab Nero,

"Yang ini?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk ke lemari,

"Lemari?" jawab Rin.

"Bagus, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Len sambil menepuk ranjangnya,

"Kasur kah?' jawab Neru,

"Ini namanya ranjang" jawab Len lagi, dan... pastinya dicatat oleh Nero,

"Wah! Ternyata sudah banyak yang kita pelajari dari Len-sama" gumam Nero,

"Em, bisakah kalian tidak memanggilku begitu? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak" *padahal dari awal mereka dah manggil elu itu, kenapa diem aje -_-*

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kami malah senang, iya kan Rin-chan?" tanya Neru,

"Um? Aku tidak mau" balas rin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,

"Kenapa?" tanya Neru lagi,

"Lebih enak dipanggil Len-ku—eh, maksudku Len, bukankah begitu Len?" tanya Rin sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya,

"Itu lebih baik, dan kalian tahu ini apa?" tanya Len sambil mengoyang-goyangkan pensilnya kesana kesini,

"Itu pensil?" tanya Nero,

"Ya, kalau ini?" tanya Len lagi sambil memegang pulpen,

"Itu..."

"Ini pulpen" balas Len,

"Apa itu pulpen?" tanya Neru,

"Pulpen itu sama seperti pensil hanya saja isinya tinta, dan kalau habis harus diisi ulang, sedangkan pensil tidak bisa diisi ulang" dan mereka hanya ber oh ria,

"Len-sama, itu apa?" tanya Neru sambil menunjuk handphone Len,

"Ini? Ini handphone atau disingkat hp"

"Boleh aku lihat?" tanya Neru lagi,

"Cara membukannya geser hembok ini kesini ya" balas Len lalu membiarkan Neru memainkan handphonenya,

"Len.. hp itu apa?" tanya rin,

"Hp itu adalah alat komunikasi jarak jauh, mungkin ditempat kalian menggunakan burung merpati atau dara..." jawab Len,

"Bukan..." jawab rin dan Nero,

"Lalu?"

"Telepati.."

.

.

.

.

.

'waw 3 orang ini benar-benar diluar dugaanku' gumam Len dalam hati,

"Kami memang benar-benar diluar dugaan Len-sama" jawab Nero,

"Eh? Kamu bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanya Len panik

"Tentu, kami bertiga bisa"

"Ya ampun... berarti... dari awal kalian sudah bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Yup!"

"Ini dia hpnya Len-sama" gumam Neru lalu memberikannya pada Len,

"Oh ya" jawab Len, lalu dia menatapi hpnya aneh, 'em, kayaknya hpku kok lain ya.. Hah?'

"HAHHHHH!?" teriak Len,

"Kenapa Len-sama!? Apakah hpnya rusak karena Neru!?" Nero panik dan... Neru hanya bisa sweatdrop,

"Bu-bukan..."

"Lalu?"

"NERU!?" gumam Len,

"I-iya Len-sama?" tanya Neru sambil bergetar,

"BAGAIMANA CARANYA KAMU MENDAPATKAN APLIKASI INI!? INIKAN APLIKASI YANG CUKUP MAHAL DAN KAU MENDAPATKANNYA SECARA GRATIS!?"

"Aku tidak tahu menahu Len-sama, tapi nanti aku akan ingat-ingat lagi, gomen ne..." jawab Neru lesu,

"Tak usah minta maaf, lagipula aku senang kok. Dari kemarin-kemarin aku memang sedang mengincar aplikasi ini.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu ingin benda ini?"

"Aku... tidak punya cukup duit..."

"Uang kali..."

"Eh iya, maksudnya itu"

"Em, aku bisa membelikannya untukmu" jawab Len,

"Be-benarkah Len-sama?" jawab Neru sambil berbinar-binar,

"Asal...

"Asal...?"

"Kamu harus mengajariku bagaimana caranya mendapatkan aplikasi ini, masih ingat kan caranya kan?" tanya Len, Rin dan Nero hanya bisa cengo, *maksudnya ga ngerti gitu*

"Seingatku masih, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU LEN-SAMA!" seperti yang auhtor bilang Rin dan Nero hanya bisa sweatdrop...

**SKIP TIME~**

* * *

"Len tidak tidur?" tanya Rin pada Len,

"Um? Nanti, aku masih mengerjakan ini" jawab Len masih mengerjakan soal-soalnya tanpa menoleh ke Rin, tak tahu mengapa Rin merasa... kesal?

"Len lagi belajar apa?"

"Matematika"

"Matematika itu apa?"

"Pelajaran tentang menghitung"

"Oh, ditempatku juga ada"

"Namanya?"

"Em Te Ka (MTK)"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya alam mu itu lebih senang memakai bahasa yang tidak terlalu baku dan singkat ya" gumam Len,

"Mungkin, aku belum terlalu mengenal dunia manusia jadinya aku belum bisa memberi pendapat" jawab Rin,

"Lebih baik kamu tidur, Nero dan Neru sudah tidur kan?"

"Apakah tak apa bila Len ditinggal sendirian?" tanya Rin sedikit khawatir,

"Tak apa kok, sebelum kalian datang aku juga sering sendirian" jawab Len, lalu Rin membaca semacam mantra yang berbunyi 'change accept' dan Rin sudah berubah jadi kucing,

"Menggunakan tubuh kucingmu?"

"Kalau menggunakan yang manusia, cairan diliotinku akan habis, aku harus memakainya secara berkala, seperti yang dibilang ayah" jawab Rin,

"Oh iya. Semoga besok kamu mendapatkan kesenanganmu ya" gumam Len menyemangati Rin, dan Rin hanya bisa 'blush'

"Um, arigatou. Oyasumi nasai Len.." gumam Rin lalu tertidur,

"Oyasumi Rin"

**SKIP TIME~**

* * *

"Huft akhirnya selesai juga! Saatnya tidur!" gumam Len kepada dirinya sendiri,

"Semoga besok kalian cepat belajar ya?" gumam Len sambil mengelus-ngelus bulu Rin, "Apalagi kamu Rin..." dan Len pun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan akhirnya tertidur...

"Mereka, sudah datang ya..."

** TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Billa : ok sampai sini saja yang chap 2, bila ada yang ga ngerti tanya lewat PM atau review, the last word... ok! Saatnya balas review!

**For Chalice 07**  
Keren? Wah arigatou! Ingat Tokyo Mew-Mew? Itu juga termasuk film kesukaanku, kalau OC banyak-banyak nanti... *mikir-mikir, terus gemeteran*  
Yuki : nanti apa? *pasang wajah innocent*  
Kibou : masa ga tau sih! *ngebentak Yuki* nanti kita dilupakan tau! Karena saking banyaknya OC!  
Yuki : begitukah? Apakah iya Billa-chan?  
Billa : mungkin... *sambil ngendap-ngendap*  
Ceritanya menarik? Arigatou gozaimasu! * memberikan hug and kiss*, ngomong-ngomong tetep review dan ikuti terus ya, ini udah update kok! thanks for the review!

**For Alfianonymous22**  
Baginda raja kucing? Udah ada diatas kan, wah semoga kedepannya ga ada typo ya, ini udah update kok! Tetep review ya! Arigatou gozaimasu!

**For Chang Mui Lie**  
Keren kah? Lucu kah? *ngefly*  
Kibou : woi jangan terbang ketinggian, siapa yang narik lu?  
Billa : hehe gomen, gomen,  
Karakter Rinto dan Lenka... mungkin ada ^^ tetep ikutin aja, arigatou for the review, *ngomong-ngomong ini udah update*

**For Naufal Dika**  
ceritanya aneh tapi bagus? Maksudnya apa tuh... *mikir-mikir*

**For Reichan Hiyukeitashi**

Itu mew kok, kalau meong kayaknya aneh...  
Kibou : woi! Dimana-mana kucing mah meong bukan mew!  
Billa : suka-suka saya, fic-fic saya kok! Jangan ngatur-ngatur deh!  
Kibou : iya deh buat bakAuthor  
Ngomong-ngomong makasih buat reviewnya, arigatou gozaimasu!

Ok! Kayaknya itu aja dari Billa, semoga ga ada kekurangan dan ga ada kelebihan juga, tetep review ya!

Keep or Delete?


	3. Chapter 3

Alam Neko-Neko

Chapter 3 : Suprise and Mayu's Trouble?

Billa : ok everyone back to my story again! Maaf atas hiatusnya yang sudah menunggu chap 3 dari Alam Neko-Neko,

Yuki : semoga yang review dan ngefav tambah banyak ya author!

Billa : iya nih, reviewnya dikit banget... kok beda sama yang Natsu no Yakusoku ya?

Yuki : tak tahu lah, sini biar aku yang membacakan disclaimernya, *rebut kertas dari author*

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Billa, tapi milik YAMAHA corporation. Billa hanya meminjam saja, cam kan!**

**Rate : T/T+ , Genre : Romance,Humor,Drama**

**Alur ga jelas, mungkin ada typo(s), cepet gunta ganti POV, dll.**

Billa + Yuki : kolom balasan review ada dibawah, jangan lupa review lagi ya! *karena review adalah nyawa author* happy reading ^3^~ !

* * *

"Ibu... aku rindu ibu, apakah aku harus menyusul ibu juga?" gumam seorang gadis yang sedang menatapi foto ibunya,

"Ternyata kamu disini, kamu tidak sekolah?" tanya seorang pria yang diyakini ayah gadis itu,

"Aku... sekolah kok, maaf mengkhawatirkanmu ayah"

"Tak apa, ayo berangkat"

"Iya"

**Dikediaman Kamigane...**

"Hoam..."

"Len-sama dari tadi menguap terus? Ada apa?" tanya Nero,

"Ehm... kurasa aku kurang tidur semalam, hasilnya begini deh" gumam Len sambil memberikan waffle ke Rin, Neru, dan Nero, "Ini, makanlah"

"Ini apa?" tanya Neru,

"Ini waffle. Cara makannya pakai sendok dan garpu. Sebelum memakannya jangan lupa untuk memberikan sirup ini" jelas Len pada ketiga mahkluk jejadian kita, "Enak?"

"Um! Enak! Kayaknya aku harus minta resep nih ke Len sama!" gumam Neru,

"Um iya, wah! Shimatta! Aku berangkat dulu ya! Kalian jaga rumah, cara memakai alat-alat yang ada disini sudah kutulis didalam buku, sudah keberikan pada Nero, aku pergi! Ittekimasu!" gumam Len yang ngibrit keluar rumah,

"Itterashai" balas mereka bertiga,

"Kayaknya kita juga harus bergegas" gumam Rin dan dibalas anggukan oleh Neru dan Nero.

* * *

"Nah sudah sampai" gumam seorang lelaki yang sudah sampai mengantar putrinya sampai kegerbang sekolah,

"Terima kasih ayah, mata kiri ayah sudah tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya, tak apa kok. Sudah masuk sana, nanti telat"

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan ayah" balas gadis itu lalu pergi meninggalkan ayahnya, dan sang ayah pun langsung pergi dengan mobilnya,

"Huft, untung belum telat, huft..."

"Um? Kamigane-san?"

"Ouh, Furugawa-san. Ohayou"

"Ohayou. Seingatku kemarin kamu memanggilku Mayu, kenapa sekarang berubah?" tanya seorang gadis yang kita kenal dengan nama Mayu Furugawa,

"Ma-maaf" balas Len,

"Tapi aku lebih senang bila kamu memanggilku dengan Mayu dari pada nama margaku, aku tidak suka yang terlalu formal" jawab Mayu

"Um, iya. Mau ke kelas sama-sama?" tawar Len,

"Um? Boleh"

"Ohayou Len-kyun!" teriak seorang gadis yang langsung memeluk lengan Len erat,

"Mi-Miku?"

"Kenapa? Kaget ya?" jawab Miku sambil bermanja-manja dilengan Len,

"Um, engga sih, eh maksudku iya. Hanya saja..."

"Risih" jawab Mayu memotong ucapan Len, ingatkan bahwa Mayu bisa membaca pikiran, meramal, dan... *apalagi?*

"Risih?" tanya Miku,

"Um, lupakan saja. Mungkin Mayu hanya risih dengan seragam sekolahnya. Haha" balas Len sambil tertawa garing dan para FGnya yang melihatnya hanya bisa nosebleed masal,

"Ouh. Baiklah" jawab Miku lalu,

**TENG TENG TENG TENG**

"Kamigane-sa—"

"Len. Panggil saja itu. Dan Miku kamu ke kelas duluan saja ya"

"Baiklah Len-kyun!" balas Miku lalu berlari meninggalkan Mayu dan Len,

"Len-san, kamu akan mendapatkan kejutan tak terduga hari ini"

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat nanti dikelas"

**Dikelas...**

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou, Meiko-sensei" jawab semua murid menyapa gurunya, Meiko-sensei,

"Hari ini, kalian akan kedatangan murid baru, nah kalian silahkan masuk!" suruh Meiko-sensei,

"Len-san, lihat kedepan" Len pun mengarahkan kepalanya kedepan dan...

"Hah?" Len cengo ditempat,

"Itu kejutanmu"

"B-bagaimana..."

"Ayo, kenalkan diri kalian" perintah Meiko-sensei,

"Watashi no namae wa Akita Neru desu. Dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu" gumam seorang murid yang kita kenal dengan nama Neru, ok. Itu murid yang pertama.

"Baiklah, kamu Akita Neru, dan kamu?" tanya Meiko-sensei ke murid yang parasnya sama dengan Neru,

"Watashi no namae wa Akita Nero desu. Dozo yoroshiku" balas Nero. Ok. Itu murid yang kedua,

"Neru... Nero... kalian ini kembar ya?" tanya Meiko sensei dan Neru/Nero hanya mengangguk,

"Baiklah, kamu yang terakhir" gumam Meiko-sensei ke pada gadis berpita besar,

"Watashi no namae wa Nekohime Rin desu. Dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu minna-san" gumam Rin dan murid laki-laki yang ada disitu hanya bisa nosebleed terkecuali Len, tapi kok? Len menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan sebal ya?

"Kalian berasal darimana?"

"Hokaido"

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini kalian langsung—" ucap Meiko-sensei terpotong,

"Nekohime-san! Boleh ku panggil Rin-chan tidak?" Len hanya bisa tutup kuping,

"Um—"

"Kamu sudah punya pacar belum?" dan Len menutup kupingnya serta membenamkan wajahnya dimeja,

"Be-bel—"

"Kenapa kamu memakai pita besa—"

"STOP!" teriak Meiko-sensei dan diyakini semua orang yang ada dikelas langsung bungkam, "Kalian ini, biarkan Nekohime-san dan kedua Akita-san ini duduk dulu! Bicara tentang privasi mereka, kalian tanyakan saja saat istirahat" ucap Meiko-sensei "Dan, untuk kalian berdua kalian duduk di... Nah! Kalian duduk dibelakang Kamigane-san ya, ini berlaku untuk kedua Akita, sedangkan Nekohime-san kamu duduk bersama Kamigane-san, Kamigane-san! Angkat tanganmu!" perintah Meiko-sensei, Len pun mengangkat tangannya, Rin, Neru, dan Nero langsung menuju kursi dimana Len duduk.

"Ba-bagaimana..."

"Kami kan punya ini" balas Rin sambil memutar-mutar telunjuk tangannya,

"Huft..."

"Tenang saja Len-sama, kami akan menggunakan sihir kami dengan baik kok, dan pastinya jangan sampai ketahuan" balas Nero,

"Iya-iya, aku percaya dengan kalian" balas Len,

"Mereka ya..."

"Sainganku bertambah lagi!"

"Baiklah, anak-anak buka buku kalian hal..."

**SKIP TIME~**

"Istirahat juga..." gumam Len sambil merenggangkan tangannya,

"Istirahat? Oke!" balas Nero bersemangat lalu...

BLEK! *author harap bunyinya begitu*

Nero tepar diatas meja,

"Lah kok? Woi, maksudku bukan itu" ucap Len,

"Lalu? Ditempat kami istirahat ya begini" balas Neru,

"Istirahat disekolah bukan berarti tidur, maksudnya tuh makan ke kantin!"

"Ouh, kantin itu tempatnya makanan semua ya Len-sama?" tanya Neru,

"Iya, tapi disekolah saja, kalau diluar-luar bisa kita sebut dengan... supermarket" Len langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Mau ikut ga? Nanti kalian aku ajak ikut keliling-keliling sekolah"

"Akita-san..." gumam Mayu,

"Um? Kamu memangil dia atau aku?" balas Neru,

"Um, saya eh maksudku aku memanggilmu, perkenalkan aku Furugawa Mayu"

"Ouh ya, Mayu-chan. Boleh kupanggil begitu? Ada apa ya?"

"Um, iya tak apa. Aku ada... ada hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. Emapat mata saja" gumam Mayu,

"Um? Iya sebentar ya" balas Neru lalu pergi meninggalkan Mayu dan berlari kearah Nero, Len dan Rin yang sudah ada dipintu kelas, "Nero, Len-sama, Rin-chan, aku tidak ikut kalian ya?"

"Um? Ada apa?" balas Nero,

"Begini... aku mau menemani Mayu-chan jadi aku tidak bisa ikut, gomen ne... tapi, tak apa kan?"

"Ya sudahlah, kamu ingin dibelikan apa?" tawar Nero,

"Apa saja. Terserah padamu" balas Neru,

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu" balas Rin lalu meninggalkan Neru, dan Neru berlari lagi ke arah Mayu,

"Jadi... hal apa itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya disini, bagaimana kalau diatap sekolah saja?" tawar Mayu,

"Um, baiklah" balas Neru lalu mengikuti Mayu dari belakang, 'Kira-kira hal apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Mayu-chan ya?' gumam Neru,

"Sesuatu hal yang penting, dan harus diketahui oleh orang seperti dirimu" jawab Mayu,

"Kamu... bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanya Neru kaget,

"Tentu saja, kamu juga punya kekuatan seperti itu kan?" tanya Mayu,

"Iya... tapi, kok aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu?"

"Karena aku menutup pikiranku"

"Caranya?" tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah sampai dipintu atap sekolah,

"Nah, kita sudah sampai" suara Mayu membubarkan lamunan Neru, "Ayo masuk" ajak Mayu lalu Neru pun hanya menuruti,

"Jadi, hal apa?"

"Um, begini... kamu harus membantuku"

"Membantu? Tentang hal apa?"

"Tentang..."

**Dilain tempat...**

"Ini namanya apa Len?" tanya Rin,

"Yang ini? Ini namanya puding" jawab Len sambil memberitahu benda yang ditnya oleh Rin,

"Lucu ya, kenyal kayak agar-agar" balas Rin sambil mengoyangkan pudingnya dengan sendok,

"Iya" balas Len,

"Aku bawakan saja deh ini untuk Neru. Sandwichkan namanya?" tanya Nero,

"Iya, aku pikir kamu tidak tahu" balas Len,

"Kenapa dinamakan sandwich? Padahal kan tidak ada pasirnya, dan wich? Dia juga tidak hijau seperti greenwich" balas Rin,

"Itu hanya nama julukan saja, dan... kamu tahu greeenwich?" tanya Len sedikit kaget,

"Tentu, ditempat kami greenwich sangat terkenal" balas Nero,

"Wah gomen minna! Aku lama!" teriak seorang gadis bernama Neru,

"Ouh, Neru-chan. Kamu sudah kembali" gumam Rin,

"Yup! Bersama Mayu-chan!" balas Neru

"Um, kurasa aku harus kemba—" ucap Mayu terpotong,

"Hei! Bagaimana bila kamu bergabung dengan kita saja? Iyakan Len?" tanya Rin,

"Lebih banyak lebih rame bukan?" balas Len,

"Ayo Mayu-chan!" ajak Neru,

"Apa benar tak apa?" tanya Mayu,

"Iya, ga pa pa, ga ada yang ngelarang. Ayo" ajak Nero,

"A-arigatou" dan akhirnya mereka pun makan bersama tanpa memikirkan bahwa ada seseorang yang menatap mereka sinis,

"Kamu! Kamu sudah merebutnya dariku! Lihat saja nanti!"

* * *

"Mayu-chan!" teriak Neru,

"Ah, iya. Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak enak bilang pada mereka, bagaimana bila kamu ikut kerumah denganku dan yang lainnya?" ajak Neru,

"Maksudmu kerumahnya Len-san?"

"Iya, mungkin kalau kamu membicarakannya dengan mereka langsung, mereka akan lebih mengerti bukan?" usul Neru, dan Mayu... hanya mengangguk,

"Minna-san! Mayu-chan akan ikut kita!" teriak Neru lagi,

"Ikut? Ikut kemana maksudmu?" tanya Nero,

"Dia akan ikut dengan kita pulang kerumah!"

"Maksudmu... rumahnya Len?" tanya Rin, dan Len hanya... *tidak bisa dideskripsikan*

"Yup!"

"Jadi..." gumam Neru, "Ayo Mayu-chan! Bicaralah!"

"Memangnya hal penting ya?" tanya Nero,

"Penting banget! Buat Mayu-chan sih..." balas Neru,

"Aku... akan buatkan minuman sebentar" gumam Len lalu beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur,

"Ada... ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan pada kalian... bangsa Neko-Neko..." ucap Mayu Nero dan Rin hanya bisa cengo ditempat,

"Kamu... tahu bangsa kami? Neru! Apakah kamu memberitahunya!?" tanya Nero sedikit membentak,

"Tidak... dia memang sudah tahu... karena..." ucap Neru menggantung,

"Karena apa Neru-chan?" tanya Rin,

"Karena dia salah satu dari kita juga" balas Neru,

"A-apa?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Billa : ok sampai sini dulu chap 3 nya!

Yuki : *mengadahkan tangannya keatas*

Kibou : woi! Elu ngapain? Kayak orang lagi berdo'a aja

Yuki : aku memang lagi berdo'a kok,

Kibou : buat?

Yuki : buat fic ini! Biar banyak review dan fav!

Kibou : lah ini kan ficnya si bakAuthor itu, kenapa kamu yang repot?

Yuki : eits! Nanti di chap ...

Kibou : chap apa?

Yuki : huft aku lupa, pokoknya Rika akan ikut!

Kibou : m-maksudmu... Rika itu? *kibou bergidik*

Yuki : i-iya! *ngeliat kibou langsung ikut ngadahin tangan juga* situ mau ngapain?

Kibou : mau berdoa juga, biar banyak yang review sama nge fav, *langsung baca jampe-jampe ga jelas*

Billa : ini OC gue pada kenapa lagi.. *sampil nepok jidat sendiri* oh ya! Ayo balas review dulu!

**For Reichan Hiyukeitashi**  
Nice story? Wah senangnya! Walah? anda ketularan juga?  
Billa : woi! Elu nyebarin penyakit paan sampe bisa nular begini!?  
Rin+Neru+Nero : meneketehe!  
Billa : ga bertanggung jawab -_-"

**For Alfianonymous22**  
Ababil ya? Untuk selengkapnya tanyakan pada Rin+Neru+Nero  
Rin+Neru+Nero : kan elu yang bikin bakAuthor!  
Billa : *pundung* ok makasih atas favnya! ^^~

**For Yamine Alice  
**Kira-kira siapa yang ngomong diterakhirnya ayo...  
Len : woi, jawabannya kan udah ada diatas,  
Billa : lah? Emang iya? *baca script lagi* ga ada tahu!  
Len : hai~ hai~ yang baca dibagian terakhir itu Mayu,  
author akan usahakan semaksimal mungkin untuk cepat update, tetap review ya, *Arigatou for your review*

Yuki : ayo author! Doa juga! Rika... *menggantungkan kalimat*

Billa : Rika itu...? *ikut ngadahin tangan juga*

Rika : baiklah buat semuanya harap review dan fav ya! Oh ya kata terakhir kalau perlu dan kalau suka,

Billa + Kibou + Yuki : Ri-rika!?

Rika : kenapa?

Keep or Delete?


	4. Chapter 4

Alam Neko-Neko

Chapter 4 : Mayu's Mother and The Jealousy of Miku?

Billa : ok! Balik lagi dengan kita di sesi Alam Neko-Neko chap 4! Dan... maaf atas hiatusnya yang lama, soalnya author lagi fokus banget sama test buat masuk SMK... dan untungnya ane masuk -v-b. Yuki bacain disclaimer! *nyondorin kertas ke Yuki*

Yuki : hai~ hai~

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Billa, tapi milik YAMAHA corporation. Billa hanya meminjam saja, cam kan!**

**Rate : T/T+ , Genre : Romance,Humor,Drama**

**Alur ga jelas, mungkin ada typo(s), cepet gunta ganti POV, dll.**

Billa : dan ngomong-ngomong Yuki udah ngeluarin debut baru loh! Silahkan cek bila ingin mendengarkannya!

Yuki : kenapa jadi promosi? Um, baiklah dari pada lama dan malah diomelin sama Rika nee-chan, ini dia ceritanya!

* * *

"Bagian dari kita? Maksudnya?" tanya Rin,

"Ada apa? Kok pada kaget begitu?" tanya Len yang baru saja kembali dari dapur,

"Len-sama! Ternyata Mayu itu sama seperti kita!" ucap Nero

"Sama seperti kita? Hei, aku bukan kucing jejadian seperti kalian tahu" balas Len sambil menaruh minuman yang ia buat,

"E? Gomen" balas Nero lalu tertunduk, "Dan... maksud sama seperti kita itu apa? Jadi Mayu bukan manusia?" tanya Nero,

"Sekarang Mayu sudah full menjadi manusia sempurna" balas Neru, "Mayu-chan bisa kan jelaskan pada yang lainnya?"

"Em... jadi begini..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Selamat, anak anda perempuan nona SeeU" ucap seorang bidan yang telah membantu wanita bernama 'SeeU' melahirkan,

"Wah terima kasih" balas SeeU sambil menerima bayi yang telah digendong oleh bidan tersebut. Setelah bidan itu meninggalkan ruangan, barulah sang ayah dari bayi tersebut masuk keruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu SeeU?" tanya pria itu,

"Aku baik-baik saja Oliver, lihat ini anak kita" ucap SeeU sambil memperlihatkan bayinya,

"Perempuan? Cantik seperti ibunya" ucap si pria itu, yang diyakini bernama Oliver,

"Kamu bisa saja. Mau kita beri nama siapa?" tanya SeeU

"Bagaimana kalau Mayu?" tanya Oliver, dan SeeU hanya bisa menatap sambil bergumam "Alasannya?" dan dijawab oleh Oliver, "Yang terlintas dikepalaku hanya itu, lagipula namanya bagus kan?" tanya Oliver, dan SeeU hanya mengangguk, "Terima kasih" balas Oliver.

**4 Years later...**

"Tolong!" teriak warga sana sini,

"Amankan semua warga ketempat pengungsian!" ucap seorang dari lembaga pertolongan warga *emang ada ya? #ditabok readers*

"Ayo SeeU! Kita lari!" ucap Oliver sambil mengandeng tangan SeeU,

"Aku..tidak—BRUK!" seketika SeeU langsung terjatuh ditempat,

"SEEU!" Oliver hanya berteriak dan langsung menghampiri SeeU yang sedang menggendong Mayu, "Ayo SeeU, kamu pasti bisa! Berdirilah..."

"Aku... uhuk, aku tidak bisa... uhuk uhuk" ucap SeeU, "Kamu... matamu terluka" ucap SeeU sambil meraba mata sebelah kirinya Oliver, dan Oliver hanya menggeleng pelan lalu berkata,

"Luka ini tidak penting, yang penting adalah kamu SeeU, keadaanmu sudah semakin parah..." ucap Oliver lirih,

"Aku tidak terlalu penting... uhuk, kumohon bawalah Mayu kedunia manusia ya... uhuk" balas SeeU

"Apa!? Itu tidak mungkin! Aku harus pergi kesana bersamamu juga! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu disini SeeU!" ucap Oliver sambil menangis,

"Ini demi aku Oliver, pergilah" ucap SeeU, dengan sedikit kekuatan yang dia punya dia menganyunkan tanganya lalu sebuah portal terbuka, "Cepat! Bawalah Mayu" ucap SeeU, dan pada saat itu juga Oliver langsung memasuki portal tersebut,

"SeeU..."

"Selamat tinggal... Oliver..." dan gerbang pun tertutup.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

"Oh... jadi begitu..." gumam Neru,

"Tadi kamu bilang siapa?" tanya Rin,

"SeeU? Dia kenapa?" tanya Neru,

"Bisa kamu sebutkan ciri-cirinya Mayu-chan?" tanya Rin lagi,

"Um, kalau kata ayahku, ibuku mempunyai rambut yang panjang sama sepertiku, hanya saja... rambut ibuku lebih terang dari pada punyaku, lalu dia juga mempunyai mata biru yang indahnya sama seperti biru sapphire, kulitnya juga putih" ucap Mayu dengan tatapan sedu, "Dan... aku juga membawa fotonya" ucapnya lagi lalu memberikan foto tersebut ke Rin, "Oh ya! satu lagi, ibuku juga mempunyai kekuatan yang sama sepertiku"

"Em, apa sama ya?" ucap Rin, "Apakah orang ini termasuk SeeU yang ku kenal?" ucapnya lagi, "Siapa nama panjang ibumu Mayu-chan?" tanya Rin,

"Aku tidak tahu..." ucap Mayu,

"Orang ini sama seperti seseorang diistana... oh ya! Peramal!" ucap Rin girang,

"Peramal? Tapi... bukankah, peramal istana itu bernama See Uzu*?" jawab Nero,

"Uzu?" ucap Len bingung,

"Yup, karena bila ia ingin meramal seseorang pasti ia akan membuat sebuah lingkaran terlebih dahulu dan baru membacakan mantra yang pastinya semua orang tidak tahu" balas Nero, "Dan... Rin-chan, bagaimana fisik peramal ini? Aku tahu namanya saja tapi tidak tahu orangnya"

"Fisiknya... sama persis hanya saja... matanya bukan biru... tapi kuning"

* * *

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian semua" ucap Mayu yang baru saja ingin pulang dari rumah Len,

"Tak masalah, yang terpenting sekarang kamu harus ikut bersama kami terus, sekalian pantau ibumu itu, lewat baginda" ucap Neru dan diikuti anggukan oleh Rin dan Nero,

"Ayah pasti mengerti" ucap Rin,

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai besok... minna" ucap Mayu sambil tersenyum lalu pergi.

"Ne, Len. Kita akan makan apa hari ini?" tanya Rin,

"Em... maunya?"

**SKIP TIME~**

"Ohayou Mayu-chan!" teriak Neru dari jauh,

"Ohayou minna" balas Mayu,

"Kamu tidak menyebutkan nama kami?" tanya Nero,

"Err... coba ya, ohayou Rin-san, Neru-san, Nero-san, Len-san... kayaknya aneh" ucap Mayu, "Aku lebih suka yang awal aku sebutkan, lebih simpel dan praktis" ucap Mayu lagi,

"Sudahlah tak usah pikirkan itu, ayo kita ke kel—" ucap Len terpotong saat Miku datang,

"Ohayou Len-kyun!" teriak Miku sambil mengandeng tangan Len, yang digandeng hanya bisa berteriak "Uwaa! Mi-miku!?" lalu dijawab oleh Miku, "Ayo kita kekelas sama-sama" lalu mengandeng (baca : menyeret) Len, yang diseret hanya menjawab "E-e chotto! Mi-miku!?" lalu... menghilang.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Neru,

"Miku. Hatsune Miku" balas Mayu sambil menatap Miku dan Len datar,

"Cih, orang itu pasti menyebalkan" balas Neru, dan dijawab oleh Mayu, "Ya... begitulah..."

* * *

**Dikelas...**

"Ne... Len-kyun, tumben sekali kamu bermain dengan Mayu, ada apa?" tanya Miku saat mereka sudah sampai kelas,

"Um? Mayukan temanku juga, jadi tak ada salahnya bukan aku main dengannya?" tanya Len dan dijawab "Uh..." oleh Miku, sepertinya Miku kesal...

**SKIP TIME~**

"Len-kyun~ jajan bareng yuk!" teriak Miku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat,

"Len ayo kita makan" disaat yang sama Rin juga datang,

''Eh?" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Hening mulai terjadi sampai Miku memulai pembicaraan, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini **Usagi**?" ucap Miku sambil menekankan kata 'Usagi' pada Rin, dan muncullah 4 siku dikepala Rin,

"Usagi? Siapa yang kamu panggil Usagi, **Penyihir Berkuncir Dua**?" ucap Rin sambil menekankan kata 'Penyihir Berkuncir Dua' pada Miku,

"Penyihir!? Jaga mulutmu Usagi!" ucap Miku sambil berteriak dan siap menyerang Rin,

"Usagi!? Ap—"

"Sudah cukup!" teriak Len memotong ucapan Rin, "Kalian ini! Baru pertemuan pertama saja sudah bertengkar seperti ini, lagipula... aku sudah istirahat bersama Rin dan yang lainnya, jadi kapan-kapan saja ya Miku" ucap Len, lalu keluar kelas diikuti Rin dibelakangnya,

"Dengarkan penyihir! Huwee!" balas Rin sambil memeletkan lidahnya dan meninggalkan Miku sendirian... dikelas...

"Uh! Dasar menyebalkan! Lihat saja nanti!" ucapnya lalu keluar kelas, lalu diikuti oleh seseorang, orang itu langsung bergumam "Kayaknya bisa jadi partner ni..."

* * *

**Rencana pertama : Membuat Rin menduduki permen karet yang sudah disiapkan Miku!**

* * *

"Hehe, dengan ini pasti ntu permen karet nempel diroknya si Usagi itu" jawab Miku yang sedang mengunyah permen karet lalu berjalan kearah meja kosong yang sepertinya akan ditempati oleh Rin,

"Len, ayo kita duduk disebelah sana saja" ucap Rin yang baru saja membeli makanan dan sedang berjalan menuju meja yang tadi sudah diberi permen karet oleh Miku,

"Ini pasti berhasil, akan kubuat malu kau Usagi!" ucap Miku sambil bersembunyi dibalik tembok, dan... CRET! Seperti permen karet yang tadi ditempel Miku sudah mengenai...

"Len, aku mau beli minum, anterin ya" ajak Rin dan dijawab anggukan oleh Len, lalu bangun dari kursinya dan...

"Lah? Kok ga ada sih! Bukannya permen karet itu harusnya nempel diroknya? Kok ga ada!?" ucap Miku sambil ngedumel,

"Hei Neru... Meja disini jorok ya..." ucap Nero,

"Em, kenapa?" tanya Neru

"Em, permen karet ni, banyak banget..." ucap Nero lagi,

"Eh? Di meja?" gumam Miku, "Ih! Dasar baka Miku! Kenapa malah kamu tempel dimeja bukan kursi!?" ucap Miku sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri, dan apa bunyi cret yang tadi? Itu bunyi Neru sedang menuangkan kecap ke mie ramennya.

* * *

**Rencana kedua : Membuat Rin malu didepan Len, dengan cara... membuat Rin terjatuh didepan Len!**

* * *

"Dengan tali ini pasti berhasil!" ucap Miku bersembunyi dibelakang pohon, sambil memegang tali putih yang seperti kenur,

"Ne, Len. Ini taman ya?" ucap Rin sambil berlari-lari kecil,

"Iya, kamu suka?" tanya Len sambil berjalan dibelakangnya, dan Rin pun mengangguk,

"Ne, ayolah... sebentar lagi..." ucap Miku, saat Rin mulai berjalan mendekati tali yang tadi sudah dipersiapkan Miku, Miku langsung menarik tali tersebut dan, "RIN! AWAS!" teriak Len, lalu BRUK! "YES! Rencanaku berhasil sekarang tinggal..." ucap Miku menggantung saat melihat apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

Ayo.. pada tahu gak apa yang lagi diliat Miku..? Mau tahu apa Mau tahu banget? #ditabok Rika, em, author kasih tahu deh... saat Rin tadi berjalan mendekati tali yang sudah dipersiapkan Miku, Rin memang tersandung, tapi saat Rin tersandung dia malah menarik Len dan pada akhirnya Len ikutan terjatuh juga,

"Rin..."

"Len..." keduanya saling menatapi satu sama lain sampai akhirnya... "Maaf kau ada diatasku Len..." ucap Rin, Len pun langsung bangun dan bilang "Maaf" lalu membantu Rin berdiri dan mulai berjalan lagi,

"Uh! Sial! Kenapa aku malah buat si Usagi itu berdua lama-lama sama Len-Kyun! Uh! Aku akan pikirkan cara lain!" ucap Miku lalu pergi dan memikirkan rencana baru,

* * *

**Rencana ketiga : Memasukkan bahan peledak kedalam cairan kimiannya Rin**

* * *

"Karena hari ini kita ada praktek, jadi kita siap-siap ke lab" ucap Meito-sensei lalu meninggalkan kelas diikuti oleh murid-murid lainnya, saat sudah sampai lab Meito-sensei langsung membagi murid-muridnya menjadi 1 kelompok 2 orang,

"Len-kyun! Aku bareng kamu ya!" ucap Miku

"Gomen, aku udah sama Rin, sama yang lain saja ya!" balas Len lalu meninggalkan Miku,

"Bila kamu tidak punya teman, kamu bisa bersamaku Hatsune-san" ucap seseorang dari belakang Miku,

"Bersamamu? Apakah tak apa? Masalahnya nanti aku malah merepotkanmu Kagime-san" ucap Miku,

"Um, tak apa. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan formal panggil saja Lenka!" ucap Lenka sambil tersenyum "Semoga kita bisa jadi partner yang baik ya" ucapnya lagi sambil menyeringai yang sepertinya tidak disadari oleh Miku.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Jangan sampai salah memasukkan bahan ya, agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan" ucap Meito-sensei lalu dijawab 'IYA' oleh semua murid.

"Rin kamu masukkan yang ini ya, pelan-pelan" ucap Len sambil memberikan cairan kimia ke Rin, "Agar mudah lebih baik kamu memakai pipet, pipetnya ada disebelah sana" tunjuk Len, dan segera dijawab anggukan oleh Rin.

"Lenka, kamu punya cairan peledak tidak?" ucap Miku,

"Hah? Buat apa?" tanya Lenka,

"Sudah berikan saja!" ucap Miku, lalu Lenka pun memberikan cairan tersebut pada Miku. Setelah Miku mendapat cairan tersebut dia langsung membuat cairan lainnya dicampur dengan bahan peledak tadi, lalu ditukarlah cairan itu dengan cairan milik Rin, "Sempurna, dengan begini pasti rencanaku berhasil lagi!" ucap Miku,

"Um? Rencana apa Hatsune-san?" ucap Lenka, dan Miku pun berbalik lalu berkata "Ah! Bukan apa-apa kok!" dan Lenka hanya bisa menatap heran. Setelah Rin mengambil pipet dia langsung kembali ketempatnya dan baru saja dia mau menuangkan cairan itu dia bergumam,

"Loh? Cairannya bisa berubah warna jadi merah ya?" ucapnya, tapi dia tidak telalu peduli dan menungkannya pelan-pelan menggunakan pipet lalu... DUAR! Len yang kebetulan baru saja mengambil buku dari perpustakaan mendengar suara itu langsung panik dan menuju ke lab dengan berlari sangat cepat, pelajaran apa lagi kalau bukan kimia yang bisa mengeluarkan bunyi seperti itu?

"RIN!" teriaknya saat membuka pintu lab tersebut, dia sedikit susah mencari Rin karena banyaknya asap diruangan tersebut, setelah mencari beberapa lama dia menemukan Rin tengah berduduk sambil menangis, jadi tanpa pikir panjang Len langsung memeluk Rin, agar tangisnya mereda,

"Shhtt, sudah jangan menangis lagi ya" ucap Len sambil mengusap air mata Rin dengan jarinya, tanpa Len sadari dia langsung mengecup kening Rin lembut, dan Rin pun tersenyum kembali, dan berkata "Terima kasih" lalu menghapus air matanya.

Miku yang melihatnya dari luar hanya bisa geram karena rencananya tak berhasil lagi "Dasar Usagi sialan! Bisa-bisanya kamu berbuat begitu pada Len-kyun!" ucapnya. Meito-sensei langsung menyuruh murid-muridnya masuk kembali kedalam lab untuk membersihkan lab tersebut dan menemukan apa penyebabnya ledakan tersebut.

Saat Len sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas kimia yang berserakan dimana-mana, dia menemukan gelas yang tadi dipegang Rin, dan melihat cairannya, "Rin, ini gelas yang tadi kamu pakai bukan?" tanya Len,

"Iya, dan aku sempat bingung kenapa warna cairannya bisa berubah jadi merah, padahal saat tadi aku meninggalkan cairan itu aku tidak memasukkan cairan apapun" jawab Rin, Len langsung mencium bau gelas tersebut dan berkata,

"Ada yang memasukkan bahan peledak kedalam cairan kita Rin..."

* * *

"Uh! Sebel sebel! Kenapa sih si Usagi itu malah punya waktu berduaan dengan Len-kyun! Harusnya itu tuh posisiku sekarang! Bukan dia!" ucap Miku geram sambil meremas-remas roknya, dan menghentakan kakinya berkali-kali ketanah.

"Hatsune-san? Sedang apa? Kayaknya kelihatan kesal sekali" ucap Lenka yang tiba-tiba berdiri disamping Miku, "Benci sama Nekohime-san ya?" tanya Lenka dengan seringai dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Miku menoleh ke arah Lenka,

"Kamu tahu?" tanya Miku, dan Lenka hanya mengangguk lalu duduk disamping Miku juga, "Kupikir hanya aku saja yang membencinya, ternyata kamu juga ya?" ucap Miku lagi,

"Ya... begitulah" ucap Lenka dengan acuh tak acuh, "Hei, kau mau kerja sama?" tanya Lenka,

"Hah? Kerja sama?" tanya Miku, "Maksudmu?"

"Ya... kita berdua kan sama-sama suka dengan Len, jadi... bagaimana bila kita kerja sama untuk menyingkirkan si Usagi itu, lalu setelah si Usagi itu tersingkirkan baru kita bersaing dengan sportif" ucap Lenka sambil tersenyum, lebih tepatnya senyum yang menyeramkan,

"Kerja sama ya... well why not?" ucap Miku, sambil menyeringai pula, lalu menggerakan tangannya, "Mohon kerja samanya partner!" lalu Lenka membalas jabat tangan itu dan berkata,

"Well, kau juga. Mohon kerja samanya Hatsune-san"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Billa : ok! Sampai sini dulu chap 4! Yuki tolong balaskan reviewnya!

Yuki : sip!

**For Alfianonymous22  
**Ceritanya makin buat bingung? Wah penasaran ya? ini udah update kok! Tunggu chap-chap berikutnya lagi ya! Ga ada typo? Wah senangnya! Tolong cek lagi ya bila ada typo! Arigatou for your review!

**For Yamigane Alice  
**Wah bikin penasaran ya? Kalau Mayu termasuk tipe kucing apa... Yuki ga tahu, soalnya Billa-chan yang buat. Ceritanya rame ya? Arigatou! Ketularan juga? Jangan lupa beli obatnya dari Billa-chan! *promosi* ini udah update, arigatou for your review and fav!

**For Reichan Hiyukeitashi  
**Wah, Yuki dan yang lainnya juga minta maaf karena baru update. Kenapa Mayu harus jadi bangsa Neko-Neko? Cuma Billa-chan yang tahu, arigatou for you review!

**For Vocaitha Zahra  
**Wah, kamu suka? Arigatou! Odol rasa spageti? Em... Yuki gak tahu deh, tapi biar punya odol rasa spageti, bakso, atau ceri, atau rasa pesawat kertas caranya, OC mu makan dulu makan kesukaan mereka, jangan ditelen dulu sebelum odol masuk, nah baru deh ada odol rasa-rasa tersebut, iya gak? #ditabok Billa-chan, arigatou for your review!

**For Kagamine MiCha  
**Memangnya ada apa dengan greenwich sampai Mikan histeris? *bingung, garuk-garuk pala eh! Kepala* yup! Mayu termasuk bangsa Neko-Neko juga, udah baca kan diatas? (^) ok! Ini udah update, arigatou for your review and fav!

**For Yana**  
H-hai... Rika nee-chan memang agak yandere *bisik-bisik* ini udah update, arigatou for your review!

**For Renata29**

Yup! Mayu memang salah satu dari bangsa Neko-Neko, menurut Yuki Mayu gak seram kok, Cuma karena dia pegang kampak aja, kesannya jadi gothic, ini udah update! Arigatou for your review!

Yuki : ni udah kan?

Billa : sip! *lagi baca-baca laptop(?)*

Yuki : itu lagi ngapain?

Billa : lagi baca Natsu no Yakusoku yang diketik sama Kibou kemaren, ternyata udah selesai, buat yang lain jangan lupa review dan baca ceritaku yang Natsu no Yakusoku juga ya! *promosi* oh ya! dan arti kata Uzu diatas adalah melingkar!

Yuki : tadi ada review tentang Rika nee-chan loh... ternyata ke yandere an nya (?) Rika nee-chan udah terkenal banget...

Rika : lagi bisik-bisik apaan sih? *tiba-tiba muncul*

Billa + Yuki : UWAAAA! GA ADA APA-APA! *langsung kabur*

Rika : *bingung* ok deh, jadi tetep review ya! cerita ini mau...

Keep or delete?


	5. Chapter 5

Alam Neko-Neko

Chapter 5 : His Aura...

Billa : halo~ halo~ balik lagi dengan saya di fic yang gaje ini! Yuki! Langsung baca disclaimer! *nyondorin kertas*

Yuki : o-oh... hai, hai...

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Billa, tapi milik YAMAHA corporation. Billa hanya meminjam saja, cam kan!**

**Rate : T/T+ , Genre : Romance,Humor,Drama**

**Alur ga jelas, mungkin ada typo(s), cepet gunta ganti POV, dll.**

Billa : dan berdo'alah semoga cepat hari jum'at! *teriak-teriak ga jelas*

Yuki : etto... Billa-chan? Kau kenapa? *garuk-garuk kepala*

Billa : seneng banget sama club bahasa jepang disekolah! *nari herlem shake*

Yuki : o-oh... hai... ini dia ceritanya... happy reading readers ! ^3^7

* * *

"Um..." gumam seorang pria yang sepertinya baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Pria itu langsung menengok ke sampingnya dan melihat 'sesuatu' yang tidak asing lagi, "Rin... bangunlah... sudah pagi..." ucap pria itu, siapa dia? Tidak tahu? Ok, namanya adalah Len,

"Meaw..." ucap Rin (dalam bentuk kucingnya) sepertinya dia tidak mau diganggu, dan malah menggeliat sebentar lalu tidur kembali.

"Hei... kita sekolah loh hari ini... meskipun Cuma ekskul saja... bangunlah" ucap Len mengelus badan Rin pelan. Dan pada akhirnya mau tak mau, Rin harus terbangun dari tidurnya, memang sih sangat menyebalkan bila ada orang yang membangunkanmu saat kau sedang enak-enaknya tidur, apalagi membangunkannya jam setengah 6 pagi!

Setelah benar-benar tersadar, Rin langsung merapalkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, sambil memegang liotinnya dia memejamkan mata dan terlihat serius dalam membaca mantra tersebut. Oh, dia pasti sedang mengubah dirinya untuk menjadi manusia kembali. Setelah selesai membaca mantra Rin membuka kelopak matanya dan...

"MEEEEEEAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!?"

Seketika Len yang ada disebelah Rin langsung menutup telinganya kuat-kuat, Neru dan Nero yang ada dilantai bawah pun langsung menuju kamar Len, takut terjadi apa-apa,

DUBRAK! Suara pintu terdengar sangat keras saat Neru membuka pintu kamar Len secara kasar, "RIN-CHAN!? ADA APA!?" ucap Neru panik,

"ADA SESUATU YANG TERJADI!?" ucap Nero, "DIMANA!? DIMANA!?" ucapnya lagi,

"Eh... hei, hei, tenanglah sedikit. Lihat baik-baik apa yang terjadi" ucap Len, membuat Neru dan Nero tenang sebentar. Setelah tenang Neru dan Nero langsung menggerakan matanya kekanan dan kiri untuk melihat keadaan dan ternyata...

"Huh... masa segitu saja panik sih Rin-chan..." ucap Neru langsung memijit-mijit keningnya,

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Nero yang sepertinya belum menemukan 'apa yang terjadi sebenarnya'. Neru langsung menggerakkan kepala Nero menuju kasurnya Len, hanya menemukan Len dan Rin (yang masih dalam bentuk kucingnya) dalam keadaan duduk. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Nero, dengan tampang watados.

"Ih! Kamu itu baka atau gimana sih! Lihat tuh Rin-chan, dia itu teriak panik karena tidak bisa mengubah dirinya dalam bentuk manusia tahu!" ucap Neru sambil memukul kepala Nero pelan,

"Dari mana kamu tahu?" ucap Nero, Neru hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan pelan menuju Rin, lalu memegang liontinnya. Tampak disana hanyalah sebuah liotin kosong yang tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Cairannya habis... sepertinya Rin-chan, hari ini kamu tidak bisa masuk sekolah dulu" ucap Neru lalu melihat Rin dengan tampang yang sudah ingin menangis.

"Meaw... meaw meaw meaw, meaw meaw meaw?" ucap Rin, Neru tampak berpikir, Nero hanya duduk dikursi meja belajar Len, sambil muter-muter ga jelas, dan Len hanya bisa cengo.

"Em... anu Neru, kamu mengerti apa yang Rin ucap? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti..." ucap Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya,

"Um? Rin-chan bilang 'Lalu... bila kalian sekolah, aku dengan siapa?' dan sekarang aku sedang berpikir, kira-kira siapa yang menemani Rin-chan bila aku dan Nero pergi kesekolah..." setelah sekian menit Neru dan Nero saling mencuri pandang lalu menyerangai, "Nee... Rin-chan kutinggalkan dengan Len-sama saja ya?" ucap Neru,

"Eh?" ucap Len, "Kok aku? Hei, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Rin ucapkan tahu, bagaimana bisa kalian meninggalkan aku dan Rin dalam kondisi begini?" ucap Len dengan intonasi yang cukup tinggi,

"Kemarikan handphonemu Len-sama" ucap Neru sambil mengadahkan tangannya kearah Len. Len langsung memberikan handphonenya, dalam sekejap Neru langsung mengutak-ngatik handphonenya Len lalu mengembalikkannya, "Ini, sudah selesai" ucapnya,

"Kau... mengapakan handphoneku?" tanya Len,

"Um, coba Rin-chan... kamu bicara dengan kata-kata tadi kepada Len-sama" ucap Neru, Rin hanya menganggukkan lalu mengucapkan kata yang tadi dia ucapkan, dalam sekejap handphonenya Len langsung mengeluarkan semacam kata-kata 'Lalu... bila kalian sekolah, aku dengan siapa?'

"Eh? Handphoneku bisa begini?" ucap Len sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya,

"Tentu... siapa dulu Neru gitu!" ucap Neru, "Aku sudah memberikan semacam mantra pada handphonemu Len-sama, jadi bila Len-sama tidak mengerti apa yang Rin-chan ucapkan handphone itu akan mengartikannya dengan baik" ucap Neru, "Sudahkan? Ya sudah, aku mau kesekolah dulu bersama Nero, sarapan sudah kubuatkan, nanti aku akan bilang pada anggota lain bahwa Len-sama tidak masuk" ucap Neru lalu keluar kamar bersama Nero,

'Memangnya Neru tahu aku ikut club apa...' ucap Len dalam hati, "Tentu tahulah... kami kan bisa membaca pikiranmu" ucap Nero sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa! Merekakan bisa membaca pikiranku!" ucap Len lalu menepuk dahinya sendiri, "Lalu Rin... kira-kira hal apa yang bisa membuatmu senang..." ucap Len pada Rin, dan Rin hanya bisa diam saja.

* * *

**RIN POV**

* * *

Aduh! Bagaimana ini! Disaat-saat yang tepat begini kenapa aku malah berubah jadi kucing! Huh? Kamu bertanya kenapa saat yang tepat? Ok... aku akan memberitahumu... sebenarnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau boleh jujur... etto... aku... sudah sejak lama suka dengan Len... karena beberapa kejadian yang baru terjadi kemarin, entah kenapa kalau dekat-dekat dengan Len, aku... merasa nyaman, aman, jadi aku tidak perlu takut lagi dengan 'Dia' bukan?

Untungnya saja Ayah memperbolehkanku untuk mencari pasangan hidupku sendiri, tidak seperti ibu yang main menjodohkanku dengan ini dan itu, aku kan tidak mau!

"Rin, kau kenapa? Dari tadi kulihat kamu sepertinya tidak enak badan, apakah benar?" tanya Len padaku... Ah! Wajahnya dekat sekali! Bila sekarang aku sudah menjadi manusia pasti wajahku merah banget! "Um, lebih baik kita makan sarapan dulu saja ya?" ucapnya lembut padaku dan aku hanya dapat mengangguk saja.

"Em? Rin kenapa? Kamu tidak mau ikut?" tanya Len saat dia sudah bangkit dari kasurnya, uh! Aku bukannya tidak mau ikut, aku malas kebawah ditambah badanku kucing, pasti jauh! "Em, sini" ucap Len lalu mengangkat badanku, eh?

"Me-meaw!" ucapku, e-etto... aku lupa... Len pasti tidak mengerti... aku melihat Len sedang memegang handphonenya dan berkata,

"Bila kamu tidak mau kegendong, kamu pasti malaskan jalan kebawah karena terlalu jauh? Bila menggunakan tubuh kucingmu itu?" ucap Len, hah? Dia bisa membaca pikiranku? "Jadi lebih baik kamu kugendong saja" ucapnya. Ka-kalau boleh jujur... sebenarnya aku suka... digendong Len... andai saja.. sekarang tubuhku bukan kucing.. kalau tubuhku sekarang adalah manusia pasti Len menggendongku dengan gaya bridal style yang kayak pengantin-pengantin itu...

KYAAA! Apa yang kupikirkan! Aku berpikir terlalu jauh! Tidak mungkin bukan Len akan begitu padaku. Pasti! Tak kusadari ternyata aku dan Len sudah sampai dimeja makan. Len masih tetap menggendongku dan mengambil waffle, lalu ditaruh kepiring yang ada didepannya, setelah itu dia mengambil sendok dan tak lupa menuangkan sirup waffle lalu melahapnya.

E? He-hei! Kau pikir aku tidak makan? Hei Len pikirkan aku jug—"Hei Rin, dari tadi kamu menggeliat begitu ada apa sih?" tanya Len ditengah-tengah makannya,

"Meaw... meaw meaw meaw meaw..." ucapku, Len pasti tidak mengerti... oh? Apakah dia membawa handphonenya? Bila membawanya dia pasti mengerti apa yang kuucapkan tadi,

"Ya tuhan, handphoneku ada dikamar... aku tidak membawanya" ucap Len sambil merogoh kantong celana tidurnya, uh! Kelamaan! "Eh? Ah! Hei Rin! Kau..." ucap Len menggantung saat tahu apa yang ku perbuat.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

* * *

"Eh? Ah! Hei Rin! Kau..." ucap Len menggantung saat tahu apa yang Rin perbuat. Tahu? Readers semua tahu? Gak tahu? Ok! Author kan baik hati dan tidak sombong #plak! Ok ok, yang Rin perbuat adalah menjilati pipi Len yang tadi terkena sirup waffle.

"R-Rin...?" ucap Len saat Rin sudah selesai menjilati pipi Len, "Kenapa kamu tidak bilang padaku bahwa kau ingin makan waffle juga... aku kan bisa menyuapimu" ucap Len sambil membersihkan pipinya. Dia melirik liotinnya Rin dan tiba-tiba,

ZIPPPP, liotinnya sudah terisi sedikit cairan berwarna kuning cerah, "Lihat, liontinmu terisi" ucap Len sambil memegang liotinya Rin, "Ternyata..." ucap Len menggantung... 'Jangan-jangan bakal ketahuan lagi kalau aku suka... sebenarnya suka... uh... yang tadi...' gumam Rin dalam hati,

"Ternyata kamu suka waffle juga ya... nanti akan kusuapi, sekarang kamu harus mandi dulu" ucap Len lalu mengangkat tubuh Rin menuju kamar mandi. "Nah, kamu gak takut sama air kan? Coba kamu masuk dulu kedalam baskom itu, aku akan ambil sabun hewan" ucap Len lalu meninggalkan Rin,

'Uh! Liontin! Kamu itu kok gak penuh-penuh sih! Aku sebel tahu harus jadi kucing terus!' gumam Rin dalam hati sambil ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri. 'Kalau aku sekarang jadi manusia... kira-kira sekarang aku lagi apa...?' gumamnya lagi. 'Kalau sekarang aku sedang mandi tiba-tiba Len masuk...' gumamnya sendiri (lagi), 'KYAAAAA!' ucapnya lalu PLUKK!

"Rin apa yang—" ucap Len menggantung saat melihat Rin ikut terbalik dengan baskom diatasnya, "Kenapa bisa terbalik begini sih? Memangnya dari tadi kamu ngapain aja?" ucap Len lalu membetulkan baskom tersebut dan mengisi air kembali.

"Sini, kamu biar kumandikan, gak bisa kan bila mandi sendiri?" ucap Len, Rin pun menghampiri Len, lalu diangkatlah tubuh Rin kedalam baskom lalu menyikatnya pelan.

* * *

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" ucap Miku saat dia sedang bersama Lenka disebuah cafe,

"Um, tak tahulah... aku juga masih berpikir, aku bisa beraksi bila anak itu sudah berulah" ucap Lenka sambil memakan es krim yang dia pesan.

"Um, bagaimana bila kita sekarang kesekolah saja? Mungkin anak itu masuk" ucap Miku sambil bersiap-siap untuk pergi,

"Aku ikut" ucap Lenka lalu pergi mengikuti Miku.

* * *

"Nee... Nero, kira-kira Rin-chan sedang apa ya?" ucap Neru sambil menerawang keatas langit,

"Tak tahulah... tapi kalau Rin-chan deket sama Len-sama sih... aku tenang-tenang saja, asal tidak bersama 'dia'... ingatkan kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu?" ucap Nero sambil memejamkan matanya, oh ya! author belum bilang kalau mereka sekarang sedang berada ditaman sekolah.

"Iya, tahu-tahu, makanya baginda menyuruh kita untuk menjaga Rin-chan kan?" ucap Neru sambil menatap Nero, "Kita harus benar-benar bisa menjaga Rin-chan... dan.. kita harus membantu Len-sama juga, aku yakin dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang tidak cukup lama, 'dia' pasti akan datang untuk mengambil Rin-chan dari kita" ucap Neru serius,

"Hei... Neru, kamu bisa merasakannya?" tanya Nero, dan tiba-tiba bangkit dari tidurnya lalu duduk,

"Ini... aura..." ucap Neru menggantung,

"Dia..."

* * *

"Jadi... kita mau mencari si Usagi itu kemana?" tanya Miku, Lenka pun menengok kearah Miku dan hanya mengangkat bahu,

"Tak tahu..." ucap Lenka menjawab pertanyaan Miku, Lenka melirik kearah taman sekolah dan melihat Neru dan Nero yang sedang bercakap-cakap disana, "Bagaimana bila kita tanya mereka saja? Aku yakin mereka pasti tahu" ucap Lenka lalu berlari kearah taman, disusul Miku dibelakangnya.

"Hei... kalian yang disana!" ucap Lenka sambil berlari, sontak Neru dan Nero pun langsung menengok kesumber suara, seketika raut wajah Neru pun langsung berubah saat melihat Miku,

"Kalian memanggil kami?" tanya Nero, "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi,

"Um, etto... kalian kan teman dekatnya Rin-chan... a-ano... aku mau bertanya, Rin-chan mana ya?" ucap Lenka dengan tampang lugu, 'Ini orang pinter banget nyembunyiin sifat dia yang asli...' gumam Miku dalam hati,

'Maksudnya pinter banget nyembunyiin sifat dia yang asli apa ya' gumam Neru membaca pikiran Miku, "Rin tidak masuk hari ini karena sakit" ucap Neru,

"Len-kyun juga hari ini tidak masuk... kemana dia?" gumam Miku kepada dirinya sendiri, berharap ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya,

"Dia juga izin hari ini, tadi pagi dia menyampaikan sesuatu padaku" balas Nero,

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami permisi" ucap Lenka lalu pergi disusul Miku dibelakangnya, saat mereka pergi Mayu datang.

"Mereka sedang apa?" tanya Mayu melihat Lenka dan Miku pergi, "Tak biasanya Lenka bergabung dengan Miku untuk pergi bersama" ucap Mayu masih melihat Miku dan Lenka,

"Tak tahulah... tiba-tiba saja mereka menanyakan tentang Rin-chan dan Len-sama" ucap Neru, "Maksud anak tadi apa ya..." ucap Neru lagi,

"Anak yang mana? Miku atau Lenka?" tanya Mayu yang ikut duduk disebelah Neru,

"Yang hijau toska itu, siapa namanya... Miku ya?" ucap Neru menebak, dan Mayu hanya mengangguk saja, "Aku sempat membaca pikirannya tadi 'Maksudnya pinter banget nyembunyiin sifat dia yang asli' itu... apa?"

Mayu hanya menggeleng pelan, "Tak tahu, sifat orang kan berubah-ubah" ucap Mayu, "Kalian merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil?" tanya Mayu dan dijawab anggukan oleh Neru dan Nero,

"Kita... harus hati-hati" ucap Nero, Neru dan Mayu hanya mengangguk.

* * *

"Hei, benar ini jalannya? Kamu ga salahkan?" tanya Lenka, sebenarnya dia cukup ragu kalau Miku bisa memandu jalannya dengan benar. Miku hanya mengangguk dengan sangat yakin sampai dia berhenti disebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup megah.

"Ini dia rumahnya~" ucap Miku semangat, "Ayo kita coba!" ucapnya lagi, lalu memencet bel rumah tersebut, "Len-kyun!~ Keluar dong! Katanya kamu sakit ya? Aku dan Lenka datang untuk menjengukmu!~" ucap Miku riang, Lenka hanya bisa sweatdrop dan bergumam pelan,

"Malu-maluin"

* * *

"Meaw... meaw meaw meaw meaw..." ucap Rin, ternyata belum berubah toh... Len langsung menengok kearah Rin dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, 'Len, ada yang memanggilmu diluar' tulisan ponsel itu. Len langsung menengok kearah luar dan melihat Miku dan Lenka ada didepan.

"Rin, kamu tunggu sini ya, diluar sana ada Lenka dan Miku" ucap Len lalu keluar kamar. Rin yang ditinggal hanya bisa bergumam dalam hati, 'Mengesalkan... kenapa anak itu harus datang' gumamnya lalu berjalan pelan kearah jendela, dan melihat Len sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Miku dan Lenka lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Maaf ya, rumahku tidak terlalu besar" ucap Len setelah mengajak Miku dan Lenka masuk,

"Tak apa kok Len-kyun!~ iya kan Lenka?" ucap Miku mulai bermanja dengan Len, padahal kalau boleh jujur Len sendiri tidak suka dengan wanita seperti ini,

"I-iya" ucap Lenka gugup,

"Baiklah kalian tunggu sini dulu ya, aku mau kebelakang, kalian ingin minum apa?" tanya Len ramah membuat hati Miku dan Lenka hampir meledak,

"Te-terserah Len sa-saja..." ucap Lenka lalu Len pun pergi kebelakang dan membuat minuman,

"Liat barusan... Len-kyun baik banget! Kita beruntung bisa kerumahnya!" ucap Miku girang, dan Lenka hanya tersenyum saja. Setelah beberapa menit membuatkan minuman untuk Miku dan Lenka, Len langsung pergi menuju kamarnya dengan sempoyongan, lalu PLUK!

"Meaw...? Meaw Meaw?" ucap Rin khawatir terhadap Len, karena seketika Len langsung jatuh kekasur, Len tidak menjawab malah terlihat terengah-engah, Rin mendekati Len dan saat memegang dahinya, PANAS!

'Len... kamu kenapa? Kok bisa panas begini' gumam Rin dalam hati, "R-Rin.." ucap Len sambil menggerakan kepalanya kearah Rin, "To-tolong... ambilkan obatku... dilaci..." ucap Len, segera Rin langsung membuka laci tersebut dan menemukan beberapa obat, "Yang... warna merah..." ucap Len, Rin langsung mengambil obat tersebut dan memberikannya pada Len.

"Huft... hampir saja..." ucap Len setelah meminum obat itu, dalam sekejap tubuhnya tidak selemas tadi, "Maaf, tubuhku memang suka begitu, suka drop sendiri..." ucap Len pada Rin, Rin yang melihatnya langsung khawatir sendiri dan menghampiri Len, ingat? Rin masih dalam bentuk kucingnya.

Rin menghampiri Len menuju punggung Len lalu CRING CRING, Len merasa ada orang yang memeluknya dari belakang, dia juga dapat melihat tangan seseorang yang sekarang sedang memeluk lehernya, "Kenapa Len ga pernah bilang kalau Len itu sakit?" ucap sebuah suara dari belakangnya, saat Len menengok kebelakang didapat Rin sudah berubah dalam bentuk manusianya. Dan... pakaiannya bisa dibilang... minim.

"R-Rin? Kamu sudah berubah?" tanya Len, tapi pertanyaan tersebut tidak mengalihkan topik yang sedang Rin tanyakan, malah Rin berpindah dari belakang Len, menuju depan Len dan mendorongnya pelan hingga sekarang Rin ada diatas tubuh Len.

"Kenapa Len ga bilang kalau Len sakit? Berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" ucap Rin pelan tapi dengan nada yang mengintimidasi *author : bener kagak tuh tulisan? Au ah gelap* #ditabok reader,

"Haruskah aku memberitahukannya padamu Rin?" ucap Len yang sekarang menatap Rin tajam, "Bila aku memberitahukan ini padamu, apa untungnya untukku?" ucap Len lagi, Rin menatap Len dengan pandangan sayu lalu membenamkan wajahnya dileher Len, "R-Rin..." ucap Len lagi,

"Len... harus memberitahukannya padaku... karena... aku.. bisa menyembuhkan penyakit itu dari Len... jadi.. Len ga harus sakit-sakitan kayak gitu lagi..." ucap Rin pelan, "Aku... ga mau.. harus melihat orang yang kusukai... sakit-sakitan seperti ini..." ucap Rin sambil menangis.

Len langsung kaget dimana dia mendengar bagian Rin berkata 'Aku... ga mau.. harus melihat orang yang kusukai... sakit-sakitan seperti ini...'.'Jadi... Rin suka padaku?' gumam Len dalam hati, "Dari... dulu... aku suka sama Len... dari awal kita bertemu..." ucap Rin masih terisak.

Len ingin memeluk Rin tapi dia agak ragu untuk memeluknya, mendengar Rin yang tangisnya makin menjadi-jadi (meskipun pelan) tanpa pikir panjang lagi Len langsung memeluk Rin dengan sangat erat. Rin yang merasa dipelukpun langsung menengok ke arah Len, "L-Len...?" ucapnya pelan. Rin mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit dan melihat Len yang ada dibawahnya. (Rin masih dipeluk sama Len)

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa ga bilang dari dulu kalau kamu sudah suka padaku huh?" ucap Len sambil menatap Rin serius. Rin yang dilihat seperti itu hanya melirik matanya kekanan dan kekiri, dia kaget sampai ada sesuatu yang menempel dibibirnya.

Ternyata Len menciumnya tepat dibibir Rin, Rin hanya bisa menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman tersebut. Setelah beberapa detik Rin melepas ciuman tersebut karena kekurangan oksigen tapi belum lama setelah melepas ciuman tersebut Len langsung menarik kepala Rin lagi untuk bertemu dengan bibirnya.

"Puah..." ucap Rin setelah melepas ciumannya dari Len, Rin melihat Len yang sedang berada dibawahnya, dan dilihatnya Len sedang tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tersenyum licik.

"Bibirmu manis, aku mau merasakannya lagi Rin..." ucap Len masih menyeringai, baru saja Len mau mencium Rin lagi, Rin menahan Len untuk menciumnya dengan liontin, "Uh, kenapa harus ditahan?" ucap Len sedikit merengek,

"Hei... biarkan aku bicara dulu" ucap Rin dengan intonasi nada yang cukup tinggi, "Len kan belum menjawab pernyataanku yang tadi" ucapnya, Len langsung tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Rin pelan. *Author : kenapa Len jadi pervert begini ya? ( '-')*

"Apakah harus?" ucap Len seperti mengejek Rin dan Rin hanya mengangguk, "Huft... Rin bilang bahwa Rin sudah menyukaiku dari dulu bukan?" tanya Len dan Rin hanya mengangguk, "Aku.. juga sudah menyukai Rin sejak dulu" ucap Len, "Jujur loh" ucap Len lagi, "Sekarang boleh minta bibirnya lagi kan?" ucap Len sambil menyeringai.

"He-hentai!" ucap Rin lalu memukul Len pelan, Len langsung menangkap tangan Rin agar membuat Rin berhenti memukulinya, "Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahu, aku kan tidak mau melihat orang yang kusukai sakit-sakitan, maka dari itu aku akan menyembuhkan penyakit itu dari Len!" ucap Rin girang, dan Len hanya bisa menatap bingung.

Rin langsung merapalkan sesuatu yang kurang jelas menurut Len, setelah selesai merapalkan mantra Rin langsung mencium bibir Len, ciuman itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Rin langsung melepas bibirnya dari Len lalu tersenyum "Dengan itu, penyakit Len tidak akan kambuh lagi" ucap Rin riang.

"Yakin?" ucap Len, lalu dijawab anggukan oleh Rin, saat mereka mau berciuman lagi...

"LEN-KYUN!~" ucap suara dari bawah, Len dan Rin langsung kaget, Rin langsung berpindah kesamping Len dan Len pun langsung menutupi dirinya dan Rin dengan selimut.

"Len-kyu— astaga! Len-kyun kenapa!?" tanya asal suara itu saat dia sudah sampai kamar Len.

"Miku, jangan keras-keras! Nanti kedengaran sama yang lain!" ucap Lenka, "Lalu... Le-Len kamu kenapa?" tanya Lenka yang tak kalah khawatir dan kagetnya dengan Miku,

"Um, biasa. Badanku suka ngedrop dengan sendirinya, tadi juga sudah minum obat kok, maaf membuat kalian khawatir" ucap Len, "Kalian pulang saja, aku ingin sendiri dulu" ucap Len lagi, Lenka dan Miku hanya mengangguk lalu izin pulang. Setelah mereka benar-benar pergi baru Rin bisa keluar dari selimut Len yang dibilang cukup panas itu.

"Maaf, aku harus mengurungmu disitu" ucap Len sambil mengelus rambut Rin, Rin hanya menggeleng pelan lalu mengecup pipi Len,

"Um, tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku disini, dan mereka juga tidak tahu tentang identitasku" ucap Rin, Len langsung memeluk Rin dan berkata,

"Hei Rin, memangnya kamu tidak kedinginan? Bajumu itu kan..." ucap Len menggantung saat dia melihat baju Rin, muncul beberapa semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Len kan sekarang sedang memelukku jadinya... aku pasti hangat" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum. Len juga membalas senyum Rin lalu mencium kening Rin, dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas kepala Rin. Dan mereka mulai terhanyut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

* * *

"Jadi? Bagaimana? Kamu sudah melihat mereka?" tanya seorang pria yang sedang duduk disinggahsananya,

"Be-belum, saya baru melihat mereka dari sini, saya belum berani untuk pergi kedunia manusia sebelum ada perintah dari Rinto-sama" ucap pesuruh itu,

"Baiklah, aku perintahkan kamu untuk pergi kedunia manusia dan awasi mereka, aku tidak mau tunanganku kenapa-kenapa" ucap si pria yang sedang duduk disinggahsananya,

"Baiklah, perintah akan saya laksanakan Rinto-sama" ucap pesuruh itu lalu pergi menghilang,

"Um, Rin.. Rin.. memangnya kamu pikir kamu bisa kabur dariku? Hem, maaf saja tidak akan pernah bisa" ucap si pria bernama Rinto itu,

"Rinto-sama" ucap sebuah suara dari belakang Rinto, Rinto pun menoleh dan langsung menyeringai,

"Nee, Zatsune... kabar apa yang kau bawakan untukku?" ucap Rinto, "Dan... oh ya, ganti penampilanmu itu aku tidak suka melihatmu berpenampilan seperti orang itu" ucap Rinto sepertinya kurang senang,

"Maaf Rinto-sama" ucap Zatsune lalu dalam sekejap dia langsung berubah menjadi Zatsune yang biasanya. "Kabar yang saya bawa hari ini adalah... Leon-sama.. sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang mencurigakan, Rika-sama masih ada didalam penjara, dan... um... peramal istana dikerajaan Neko-Neko telah menemukan anaknya" ucapnya,

"Anak? Anak yang mana? Seingatku See Uzu tidak punya anak" ucap Rinto sambil mengoyang-goyangkan gelas winenya *author : sejak kapan ente megang wine? , Rinto : udah dari tadi mas bro...*

"Aku tidak tahu menahu tentang hal itu, lagipula peramal itu tak ada hubungannya dengan rencana Rinto-sama kan?" tanya Zatsune lagi,

"Memang tidak ada, tapi tetap saja hal seperti ini membuat perasaanku ganjil. Waspadai orang itu, dan yakinkan Leon-sama untuk membawa Rin pulang, kalau tidak..." ucap Rinto menggantung lalu menyeringai,

"Aku yang akan membawanya pulang secara paksa"

* * *

"Rin-chan! Len-sama!" ucap Neru saat dia memasuki rumah, "Pada kemana semua? Kok sepi banget..." ucapnya lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal,

"Mungkinkah... tidur lagi?" ucap Nero sekenanya, Neru tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang diucapkan Nero, dia langsung melesat kekamar Len dan...

"Rin-chan! Len—" BUK! Seketika Neru langsung menutup mulut Nero dan mengisyaratkan agar tidak berisik,

"Shh, jangan berisik! Ada yang lagi tidur tahu!" ucap Neru pelan, Nero langsung mengangguk mengerti dan Neru pun melepas tangannya dari mulut Nero. Nero mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantongnya dan JEPRET!

"Maaf ya Rin-chan, Len-sama. Kalau aku ga ngambil foto ini dan mengabadikannya ga seru" ucap Nero sambil cekikikan kecil dan langsung mengajak Neru keluar dari kamar Len, "Biarkan mereka istirahat" ucap Nero terhadap Neru dan Neru hanya mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya,

"Aku mau menghubungi Mayu-chan"

* * *

"Tidak! Tidak bisa! Memangnya kenapa kalau Rin ada didunia manusia?" ucap Leon dengan nada yang cukup tinggi,

"Tapi itu tidak baik Leon! Nantinya saat Rin pulang kesini dia malah jadi tidak punya tata krama karena bergaul dengan manusia!" ucap sebuah suara yang diyakini adalah wanita,

"Tapi tetap saja, aku sedang memberikannya tugas! Lagipula Neru dan Nero juga ikut bersama Rin, jadi janganlah kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya Rika!" ucap Leon masih dengan nada marah.

"Nanti kalau dia jatuh cinta dengan manusia bagaimana? Aku sudah menjodohkannya dengan Rinto! Rinto lebih baik daripada manusia rendahan itu!" ucap Rika yang tak mau kalah dari Leon,

"Kamu itu kenapa sih? Semenjak kamu pulang dari kerajaannya Rinto... kamu sudah menjadi seperti ini... Dulu, kau adalah istriku yang penurut dan tidak pernah membangkang apa yang kuucapkan" ucap Leon lalu berdiri dari singgahsananya, "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan dirimu yang sekarang... Rika" ucap Leon lagi lalu meninggalkan Rika sendirian,

"Cih! Orang itu sulit sekali diajak kompromi, kalau begini terus bakal berantakan rencanaku!" ucap Rika pelan, mata yang tadinya berwarna kuning cerah sekarang sudah berubah menjadi merah darah, setelah dirinya sudah tenang, matanya berubah kembali menjadi kuning,

"Jangan, jangan disini Zatsune... kau harus bisa mengontrol ini semua" gumamnya pelan, "Kalau begitu, aku akan panggil Rinto-sama saja, agar dia yang menyelesaikan ini semua" ucapnya lalu pergi, tanpa dia sadari ada yang menguping dari belakang,

"Ini bukan auranya Rika-sama... ini orang lain... lalu, rencana apa yang disusunnya?" ucap orang yang tadi sedang menguping,

"See Uzu! Panglima istana memanggilmu!" teriak pelayan kerajaan membuat orang tadi terkejut,

"Ah iya! Aku segera kesana!" lalu orang bernama See Uzu itu langsung pergi keruang panglima kerajaan.

* * *

"Um..." gumam Rin saat dia bangun dari tidurnya, dia mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya, didapati Len sedang tidur dengan pulasnya, "Uh... aku pasti ketiduran" ucapnya, "Jam berapa sekarang..." ucapnya lagi lalu melihat kearah jam, "Jam 2 siang?"

"Em, Rin. Kamu sudah bangun?" ucap Len lalu bangkit dari tidurnya, "Kayaknya kita ketiduran" ucapnya lagi sambil mengucek matanya,

"Neru dan Nero pasti sudah pulang" ucap Rin lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya Len, "Aku mau ganti baju dulu" ucapnya lagi lalu pergi keluar kamar Len.

* * *

"Kau merasakannya Rin-chan?" tanya Neru,

"Um, iya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ganjil" jawab Rin

"Besok kalian akan mendapatkan kejutan yang tak terduga" ucap Mayu, kebetulan Mayu sedang ada dirumah Len karena Neru menelponnya,

"Kejutan apa itu?" tanya Len,

"Aku tidak tahu... yang jelas besok kalian akan mendapatkan kejutan yang tak terduga" ucap Mayu lagi, "Lalu... bagaimana kabar tentang ibuku?"

"Kami masih belum bisa menghubungi baginda, tapi kami akan terus berusaha, jadi Mayu-chan tenang saja" ucap Neru dan Mayu hanya mengangguk.

* * *

"Ingat Rin... jangan beritahu siapa-siapa kalau kita sudah jadian sejak kemarin" ucap Len sambil berbisik-bisik,

"Uh... kenapa ga boleh ada yang tahu sih... tapi kalau Len yang meminta ga pa pa deh..." ucap Rin sambil tersenyum,

"Len-kyun!" teriak Miku sambil menggandeng tangan kiri Len dengan manja,

"Hei! Penyihir twin tail! Lebih baik kau menjauh dari Len!" ucap Rin emosi,

"Heh, memangnya kau siapanya Len huh? Melarangku untuk mendekatinya" balas Miku,

"Ak—" BUK! Seketika Len langsung menutup mulut Rin,

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang Rin... dan jangan buang kekuatan liontinmu secara percuma hanya dengan masalah begini" ucap Len, oh ya! author lupa kasih tahu, kalau liontin Rin cepat habis karena kemarin dia marah-marah mulu sama Miku,

"Maaf Miku, jangan gandeng begini, malu dilihat banyak orang" ucap Len sambil menyingkirkan lengan Miku pelan, 'Len disini kok keliatan alim banget ya... padahal kemarin dirumah...' gumam Rin dalam hati seketika wajahnya langsung merah padam,

"Ayo kita kekelas Rin" ajak Len dan diikuti dari belakang oleh Rin,

**SKIP TIME~**

"Nah minna-san, kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru lagi, ayo silahkan masuk" ucap Luka-sensei, setelah menyebutkan hal tersebut datanglah seorang murid berambut honeyblond, tak jelas dia wanita atau pria karena dia memakai jepitan, tapi wajahnya tampan, *Author : banci dong*#digampar Rinto,

"A-aura ini..." ucap Neru berkeringat dingin,

"Tenanglah Neru... jangan panik" ucap Nero menenangkan Neru,

"Rin, kamu kenapa?" tanya Len khawatir saat melihat Rin gemetar luar biasa,

"D-dia..." ucap Rin terputus,

"Watashi no namae wa..." ucap murid itu, "Rinto Kamiyuki desu, yoroshiku ne" ucap murid bernama Rinto itu,

"Ti-tidak mungkin bukan...? ini ilusikan?" ucap Neru panik tak terkendali,

"Itu benar-benar..." ucap Nero menggantung

"Rinto-sama..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Billa : yosh! Sampai sini dulu ya! Billa sengaja banyakin wordsnya, biar ga sedikit kayak kemaren-kemaren, dan sebenarnya yang chap 5 ini ada sedikit perubahan ga sesuai sama yang Billa pikirin dari kemarin-kemarin... jadi maaf kalau aneh m(_ _)m

Billa : ok! Kali ini biar Billa yang balas review buat semua ya!

**For Kagamine MiCha**  
Yup! Miku cemburu, Miku cemburu! Tentunya Lenka itu manusia... tapi Billa belum mikir lagi tuh buat kesana... mungkin nanti Lenka bukan manusia lagi... #ditampol Lenka, yosh! Ini udah update! Arigatou for your review!

**For Namikaze Kyoko**  
Uzumaki? Oh tidak~ tidak bisa~ *nyanyi 'oh tidak bisa ala sule'* dibully? Engga kok, malah mesra-mesraan sama Len... -w-b. Ok ini udah update! Arigatou for your review!

**For akanemori**  
I..ni... u..dah... LANJUT! Arigatou for your review!

**For Hanariko Momoko**  
Baguskah? Arigatou! Buat Rin menderita..? engg... author ga berani... tapi liat kedepannya aja ya... yosh! Ini udah update! Arigatou for your review!

Billa : ok! Semua review sudah terbalaskan... hontou ni gomennasai... karena Billa ga bisa update banget sama FFn soalnya tugas smk numpuk... dan waktu buat ngetik ini juga lama banget... ditambah modem dirumah CCD *pundung* tapi Billa ga bakal hiatus sampai sebulan kok, jadi tetap tunggu ya, dan jangan lupa review... so this story want to...

Keep or delete?


End file.
